Heart of Ice
by Airwalk55
Summary: Tragedy befalls Kagome. She meets the YuYu gang.
1. For Love

I have decided to start an Inu/YuYu crossover. This is it obviously. I am unsatisfied with my DBZ/Inu crossover. I think this will be better because I am much more familiar with Yu Yu Hakusho than with Dragon Ball Z. This is my 12th story and my second crossover. Please read and review!  
  
A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. There! I said it. Are you all happy now! WAH! If you have any questions on the Japanese terms or anything else, feel free to ask. ) OR review! (Shamelessly begging for reviews o)  
'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy  
  
Heart of Ice  
  
Chapter 1: For Love "Kukuku. Little miko, you are all alone now. I will kill you." "Never Naraku! Never! I won't let you get away with killing them!"  
  
Flashback  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked his hanyou friend.  
"Feh. None of your business!" Inuyasha scowled at the houshi. "I'm going for a walk." "Can I come with you Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him.  
"NO!" Inuyasha snapped and then left Kaede's hut. "I wonder where he's going." "I don't know Sango, but I hope he doesn't go too far. I sense an ominous presence." Kagome looked at Miroku and then stared toward the door where Inuyasha had just exited. She knew where he went. She knew all too well.  
  
"KAGOME!" The three friends leapt to their feet at hearing the voice of their younger comrade cry out. When they saw what was happening, their hearts froze. Naraku stood before them with Shippou clutched in one hand; Kirara, in her large form, hissed menacingly at the evil youkai.  
"Naraku, let him go and we will make your death quick." "Kukuku." Naraku laughed at them and tightened his hand around Shippou's throat. He brought his other hand up and sliced off his head in one clean sweep.  
"Iie! Shippou!" Kagome fell to her knees sobbing, the earth darkening with her tears.  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's huge boomerang cut through the air toward Naraku, but it was futile. Naraku's barrier sent the weapon hurling back at the taijiya. With that, Naraku shot a sharp tentacle at her. Sango drew her sword and sliced the limb off, but was unable to dodge her own weapon. It hit her, rendering her unconscious. Naraku fired another pointed limb at her and pierced her through the heart. A pained moan tore from her throat as she fell to the ground, blood trickling from her mouth to greet the earth.  
"NO SANGO!" Miroku shouted as he tried to fight through a horde of demons to his beloved. He unleashed the Kazaana. A fatal mistake. Within each demon, a Saimyoushou hid. He collapsed beside Sango, unable to move for the poison was quickly coursing through his body. "Sango aishiteru." The taijiya's eyes fluttered open, her breathing labored.  
"Aishiteru." Sango whispered before her body went limp in Miroku's arms. Tears streamed down his face.  
"My love. I'll be with you soon." Miroku said as he slowly faded.  
  
Kagome watched in horror. First Shippou, then Sango, then Miroku. They were all dead, and she had been too frozen with fear and shock to do anything. She had let down her son, her sister, her brother. 'No. I can't think this way. I have to be strong. I will kill Naraku. He killed my family.' Kagome shook herself from her stupor.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome snatched her bow and arrows from where they lay. Her body was encased with a bright violet aura as she fired an enchanted arrow at him. As it neared, it blew away the barrier and continued on to strike Naraku straight through the heart. His eyes showed his disbelief as a pained scream tore from his throat. His body rapidly disintegrated to ash. With him, the demons also died. The tainted half of the Shikon no Tama dropped to the ground where Naraku once stood. Kagome collapsed, having used almost all her energy to kill Naraku. She crawled over to the half of the tama and picked it up. As soon as her fingers touched it, it was purified. She fused the two halves together and gazed at it. 'This is what Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara gave their lives for. This is the cause of the death of millions of demons and humans alike. The Shikon no Tama. Midoriko, are you still waging a battle against the other demons within the jewel this very second?' The miko slowly sat up at gazed around her. All around her, the bodies or her fallen comrades lay. Innocent blood scattered the area. Houses were destroyed. A group of children huddled, crying, in a partially decimated hut. Their parents were probably killed by the onslaught of demons. Her gaze landed back to her comrades. A small movement near Sango and Miroku drew her attention. Stumbling quickly to her feet, she staggered over to her friends.  
"Kirara! You're alive!" Kneeling by the fire neko youkai, Kagome inspected her for injuries. Kirara's creme-colored fur was bathed in a deep crimson hue. It was difficult to tell whether the blood was from the feline demon or from the enemy. Kirara raised her head to look at Kagome and then purred quietly. She padded over to her master and laid her head down. Tear-filled red eyes gazed up at the miko with sorrow. A last purr rumbled though her chest and her eyes closed for the final time. "No, no. Please don't leave me too Kirara." Kagome broke down in fresh new sobs.  
Minutes later, Kagome pulled herself from her fetal position and got a shovel. Taking three blankets from her bag, she placed each of her friends on one. One by one, she dragged her friends to the Goshimboku. She dug mechanically into the earth below the God Tree until she had three holes. Taking one last look at each of them, she gently lowered them to the earth. Her face was emotionless. As she began to pile the dirt over her family, tears streaked down her face.  
'This is the last time I'll see them. They're actually gone. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kirara.' Above each pile of dirt, Kagome placed a wood board on which she wrote some words. (I made up the ages. Let's just say it took two years to defeat Naraku.)  
  
Miroku. Sengoku Jidai. A loyal friend and brother. A houshi. Cursed by Naraku with the Kazaana. Died in battle with Naraku. Age 21.  
Sango. Sengoku Jidai. A loyal friend and sister. A taijiya. Family and village killed by Naraku. Died in battle with Naraku. Age 20.  
Shippou. Sengoku Jidai. A loyal friend and son. A kitsune youkai. Orphaned by the Thunder Brothers. Killed by Naraku. Age 7.  
Kirara. Sengoku Jidai. A loyal friend. A fire neko youkai. Fought bravely by her master's side. Died in battle with Naraku. Age unknown.  
  
Silent sobs shook her form as she knelt before the Goshimboku. "Gomen ne. I killed Naraku too late. If only I had shot him before your deaths. Onegai, forgive me." A light wind stirred the branches of the Goshimboku, causing the leaves to swirl gently around the miko. Kagome stood and retreated to the village after her last goodbyes. Grabbing her pack, she set off into the forests to find Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you?" Kagome was beginning to worry. Where had the hanyou gone? A slight rustling the bushes to her right alerted her of another presence. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Kagome notched an arrow and aimed toward the sound. Her eyes widened when she saw Kikyou.  
"So, my reincarnation, you have defeated Naraku and pieced together the Shikon-no-tama. Did you enjoy watching him kill your pathetic friends? You were unable to save them. You didn't even try. You are a mere copy of me. Did you wonder where Inuyasha was while you were attacked by Naraku?" Kikyou paused and looked at Midoriko's reincarnation with hatred. She couldn't understand why Kagome was the reincarnation of the legendary priestess Midoriko and she was not. The only reason for their similarity was because of some twist of fate. "He was with me." Kagome simply stared uncaringly at the dead (or should I say undead) miko. "I know he was with you." Kikyou's eyes widened. "Can you tell me where he is?" Kikyou scowled at Kagome. "My mate is where I left him." A smug grin planted itself on the miko's pale face. Behind the emotionless mask, a shimmer of disbelief, sorrow, and anger flashed momentarily. "Inuyasha!" In answer to Kikyou's call, Inuyasha, clothes in disarray, ambled from the direction Kikyou had entered from.  
Inuyasha mumbled about bossy bitches as he came to stand beside Kikyou. "What do you want?" Kikyou drew his attention to Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw Kagome. "Kagome…" He whispered her name into the air. He looked into her eyes and saw past the emotionless mask to the girl inside. What he saw there made his ears flatten against his head. Disappointment, betrayal, sorrow, love, and…wait, love? He looked over her lithe form and froze when he saw what was dangling around her neck. The COMPLETE Shikon-no-tama. 'That's not possible! For the jewel to be complete, Naraku has to be defeated!' "Kagome, what are you doing here?!" Kagome looked at the love of her life in pain. Taking the Shikon-no-tama from her neck, she walked to him. "You have made your choice, and so, I have to make mine. I love you Inuyasha. I just want you to know. I am happy because you are happy." Kagome lifted the rosary from Inuyasha's neck and placed the Shikon-no-tama there. She slipped the rosary into her bag. Tears swam in her eyes, her emotionless mask breaking. Luminous brown eyes locked gazes with shocked amber-gold ones. "The jewel's wish is yours. It will stay purified for the time of one day. Make your wish Inuyasha. Yours, not anyone else's. Naraku is dead. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippou are buried beneath the Goshimboku. Goodbye Inuyasha." Kagome enveloped him in a hug and then drew him into a quick but passionate kiss.  
Kikyou's eyes burned with fury. Kagome stepped back from the hanyou. "Live, Inuyasha. Be happy." Kagome turned and ran. 'How could he mate with her? Why? Oh Inuyasha.' When she reached the well, she stopped. Unseen by the miko, an arrow cut through the air toward her. When it came within ten feet of her, she sensed it. Dodging quickly to the side, she attempted to dodge the arrow. It hit her side instead of her heart. Drawing her own bow, Kagome quickly retaliated. The arrow hit Kikyou dead on and the dead miko shattered into a mess of clay and dirt. Souls flew from the emptied vessel.  
Inuyasha entered the clearing to see Kagome attacking Kikyou. He promised to protect Kikyou. As he dashed toward Kagome, the arrow hit Kikyou. Lost in his thoughts of the past promise to protect Kikyou, Inuyasha attacked Kagome. His claws slashed across her shoulders. As she turned, he caught her back. The sharp scent of familiar blood shook him from his thoughts. "Kagome!" Kagome disappeared down the well. Inuyasha stood frozen. He looked at the blood on his claws and tears fell from his eyes. "What have I done. Kagome. Kagome. No."  
  
Kagome climbed out of the well. Sobs of pain, emotional and physical, wracked her body. Blood poured freely from her multiple wounds. Tears flooded her eyes. Turning her body to face the well, Kagome slowly began to calm. Her chocolate brown eyes lost their warmth and were replaced by an emotionless gaze. Using her miko powers, Kagome sealed the well. During the months prior to the last battle, Kagome had trained with Kaede, Miroku, and Sango. Looking at the well on last time, a look of infinite sorrow passed her face as she turned and left the mini shrine.  
The miko walked up the steps to the shrine, the cold mask still in place. Upon opening the door, the mask fell. Everything was in disarray. Upturned furniture blocked the path, broken glass littered the floor. The telephone hung off its holder.  
"Mama? Souta? Gramps?" Kagome stepped through the living room to the kitchen. A crimson liquid dripped from the walls. Kagome began to tremble. "Onegai, okaa-san, otouto, ji-chan? Where are you?" In her grandfather's room, all she found were bloody handprints. Tears began to build in her eyes. Denial coursed through her veins. She approached the closed door of her mother's room and opened it cautiously. It was the same as the other. Opening Souta's bedroom, sobs shook her form. The posts on his bunk bed were marred with small red handprints, as if a small child had grasped desperately onto it.  
Kagome backed out of the room and let her gaze wander to the last room of the house. Her own bedroom. As she paced down the hall, the walls seemed to constrict around her. The door knob was cold to her touch, sending a shiver down her spine. As she opened the door slightly, she could hear the static hiss of a tape being turned on and run. She tossed the door open only to see her room in perfect order. All except the mysterious tape player that started to run as she opened the door. All except the ominous white envelope lying on her desk.  
She crept to her desk and lifted the envelope in her hands. On it was written her name in thick black ink. Her fingers shook as she opened the envelope. A horrified gasp escaped her lips. Inside were pictures of her family. All dead. Their faces twisted in screams of pain. She started as the tape began to speak.  
"Hello my dear miko." A dark, familiar voice began to say. "I hope my minions did a good job. Then again, you may be dead before you hear this. Isn't death grand. I had fun watching their faces widen in surprise and then pain as my demons killed them one by one. It was amusing to see that woman try to defend the little boy. Your mother and brother right? Kukuku. Let's not forget the old man. Ahh the look on his face as his ofudas failed and my demon gutted him. Better save those pictures darling, for you will never see them again. My demons had quite the appetite. Enough of my talk. Would you like to hear their last words?" The voice ended with a malicious chuckle. Then the tape picked up again. Screams reverberated from the cassette. Feminine shouts to run and hide. A male voice screaming about demons. A little boy crying for his sister to save him. For his mother. For his grandfather. Distorted screams. The sickening sound of ripping flesh. The tape began to run as before, the static loud in the silent room.  
"Too late. I was too late. I lost them all. Both my families." An enraged and distraught scream tore from her throat. They wouldn't even receive a proper burial. Kagome collapsed with the grotesque pictures still in her hand. The air around the girl rippled, colors flashing around her quivering form. The reincarnation of Midoriko raised her head to look around her. She got up and grabbed a black pack from her closet. Her hands moved methodically as she shoved clothing and other necessities in the bag. She gathered souvenirs of her family, of her past. Pictures, favorite items, etc. Her gaze lingered for a moment on a picture of her family and a picture of her friends from Sengoku Jidai before she shoved them with the rest of her things. Stepping out of the house, she gazed at it one last time. As she turned and walked down the steps, the house lit in sudden fire. If anyone who had known the miko saw her eyes right then, they would be terrified. Cold black eyes stared at the world. Flashes of other colors appearing and then fading. Kagome set out to start a new life.  
  
"Come on Yusuke! Koenma said it was urgent!" Boton dragged a protesting Yusuke toward the door to Koenma's office.  
"What's the toddler want now! We just finished a case." The doors swung open.  
"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a toddler!" The little ruler of the spirit world (Can someone tell me what this is called? I can't remember ) frowned impatiently. Standing in front of his desk were three other people. The red-haired guy nodded in greeting. The guy in black ignored him with a bored expression. The third guy… "Uh. Where you been Urameshi? We've been waitin' for you." They all ignored him. (Gomen ne! I couldn't resist a little Kuwabara bashing. )  
"Anyways, we have been keeping an eye on a strong spiritual power that could destroy the world for a while now…" "What do you mean destroy the world! How come you never told us toddler!" "Don't interrupt me Yusuke. As I was saying, this power was weaker before and seemed to disappear and then reappear. Now the power is always there, and it seems to continue to grow. I want all of you to keep an eye out for anything unusual." Koemna looked at each of the spirit detectives as they nodded their consent. "You're dismissed." They all left the small ruler's office think about who the new threat was and what he would look like. Hiei was wondering if his strength was as much as Koenma said.  
  
A/N: Normally my chapters aren't this long, but I wanted to get all of what happened in the Sengoku Jidai out and also have the Yu Yu gang appear. R&R! Tell me how I'm doing! 


	2. Demons at Sarayashiki Junior High

A/N: Konnichi-wa! Again, if you have any questions, comments, etc., feel free to email me or review! () I…I don't…own Inuyasha. (--) Ya happy?  
'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko Chapter 2: Demons at Sarayashiki Junior High (Onegai! If you know the correct spelling to Yusuke's school, tell me! )  
A brown haired girl stormed up to a group of bullies picking on a small girl in front of the school. Her blue uniform fluttered gently in the wind. Brown eyes blazed in anger.  
"Just what do you think you're doing! Stop picking on people!" Kaeko shouted at the group of boys. They turned and leered at her.  
"Hey girl, it's none of your business. Unless, you want to have some fun." One of the guys said. "I can show you a good time." He smirked suggestively.  
"PERVERT! I wouldn't touch you, you pig!" Kaeko raised her hand and slapped him across the face. The girl ran away. The guy who had spoken stumbled backwards slightly at the impact, his face turning stormy with anger.  
"You'll pay for that bitch!" Kaeko's eyes widened as he gripped her hands in a steel hold. A small squeak of pain escaped her lips. The guys around them laughed as their leader hurt Kaeko. Their laughter stopped abruptly. The leader's eyes glazed, and his hands grew lax. Kaeko opened her eyes when the pain stopped and gaped. The boys were gone. A layer of what looked suspiciously like ash lay on the ground where the boys had been moments before. Kaeko stood frozen in temporary shock.  
"Kaeko! What are you doing? Hello? Earth to Kaeko?" Kaeko snapped out of her trance when the black-haired guy waved a hand in front of her face.  
"Huh? Yusuke?" Kaeko reached out her hand and stopped his hand. His gaze fell on the bruises covering her wrists.  
"What the hell happened to your hands!" "Come on. The bell's going to ring soon; I'll tell you as we walk." Kaeko pulled Yusuke along with her as she explained what happened and how the bullies just disappeared. They sat down. Yusuke's face scrunched in a look of utter confusion.  
A few minutes later, Suichi Minamino (Yoko Kurama) walked in with Hiei in tow. The slightly shorter fire apparition glared at everyone who met his eyes. They sat down near Yusuke. Kurama turned to face Yusuke.  
"Yusuke, did you sense the demon aura's around the school a little while ago." Kurama whispered quietly to the spirit detective. Yusuke shook his head; he'd been too preoccupied with Kaeko. "Their youki just disappeared." Another puzzled look crossed Yusuke's face. Kuwabara ambled into the room and sat down just as the bell rang.  
"Sit down class. Open your history books to your reading assignment last night on page 555. We will be studying…" Before he could finish, the door flung open. A slender, black-haired girl walked into the room. Everyone in the class tried to see her face as her back was turned to them. The teacher took in the girl's attire with barely masked disgust. She mumbled under her breath. "Another delinquent, as if I don't have enough." The teacher caught the girl's look and froze, her blood running cold at the shifting colors in the girl's eyes. When she looked again, they were a dead black. "Class we have a new student. Higurashi Kagome. Please tell us a little about yourself." Kagome fixed the teacher with a deadpan look.  
"I have nothing to say." "Miss Higurashi, watch your attitude." The teacher, Yamamoto-sensei, was beginning to get annoyed. "Take your seat by Yusuke and Hiei." He chuckled to himself. 'No one can withstand those two.' Kagome drifted over to her seat, barely glancing at the staring boys. Her long black hair swayed with her slightest movements.  
  
The spirit detective gang stared at the vision of beauty sitting near them.  
  
'She's gorgeous.' 'Make her our mate. Someone with her beauty belongs to us. Take her now.' 'Yoko, I'm not mating with her just because she's beautiful.' Kurama's eyes flashed from green to golden for a moment.  
Hn. Having problems fox?  
Help me convince Kurama to mate with the girl, and I'll share her with you  
Hn. She's just a lowly ningen.  
  
"As I was saying, we will be learning about the Sengoku Jidai. Yusuke, what are the other names for this time period?" 'That delinquent won't know the answer. No one else will know it either! Mwahaha…::cough::' "How should I know?" Yusuke replied flippantly. The teacher gazed at Yusuke with a smug grin.  
"I see you don't know the answer Yusuke. Does anyone know the answer?" The teacher continued to speak without waiting for an answer. He had asked the question because he knew no one would know the answer. "No? Well, in that case, everyone will write a five-hundred word essay due tomorrow…" "The Sengoku Jidai is also known as the Warring States Era or the Feudal Era." A female voice cut clearly through the teacher's smug speech. Yamamoto-sensei looked at Kagome with his mouth slightly agape. Knowledge of that era was rarely known among students. A few seconds later, the teacher regained his composure.  
"That is right Kagome." Yamamoto said grudgingly. "Your assignment is cancelled." Sighs of relief flooded the room. "During this era, a fairly well-known legend developed. It is known as the legend of the Shikon-no-tama. Kagome, as you seem to have decided you already know everything and do not need to listen, tell us about the legend." "The Shikon-no-tama was a powerful jewel that was created by the miko Midoriko. Midoriko had the power to purify the souls of demons. In one case, she was unable to defeat the demon and purify his soul. In order to keep the demon from escaping, Midoriko expelled her soul from her body, as well as the demon's soul from its body and so created the jewel. Midoriko's fight with the demons is still preserved in rock in a cave in the demon exterminator's village. Within the jewel, demons and priestess still battle for dominance; when a completely pure soul touches the jewel, it is purified. However, if a tainted soul touches it, the jewel becomes tainted as well. Demons and humans alike strive to gain the jewel for its powers. A long time ago, the jewel was entrusted into the hands of the miko Kikyou by the demon exterminators. Kikyou soon befriended a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha. They fell in love (blah!) and planned to use the jewel for the hanyou to turn human, so they could live happily together without the burden of the jewel." Kagome paused in her story to see how the teacher was responding to this. Yamamoto was clearly stunned.  
"Around the time Kikyou met Inuyasha, she had also met Onigumo, an injured thief. As the miko aided the thief, he began to develop feelings for the miko. Onigumo offered his body to demons and became Naraku. As Naraku, his love for Kikyou was buried beneath other things. Naraku tricked Inuyasha and Kikyou into believing that they had betrayed each other. Naraku injured Kikyou. Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to the Goshimboku in an enchanted sleep for fifty years. Kikyou died after putting him into what she thought would be an eternal sleep. Fifty years after this, a girl appeared and freed the hanyou from his sleep. Upon the accidental shattering of the jewel by the girl, they teamed up to find all the shards. Soon they joined forces with a small kitsune youkai, a houshi, and a taijiya, as well as her fire neko youkai. In the end, all died except for the girl, who disappeared, and the hanyou. This is the legend of the Shikon-no-tama." All through her speech, Kagome's face had remained still. Not a sign of emotion was visible. Before the teacher could say a word, the bell rang. Everyone scurried out the door.  
  
Kurama gazed at Kagome. The way she told parts of the story in present tense and parts in past made it seem as if she was part of the legend.  
Hiei glared at the girl. How was it possible for someone, other than himself, to remain so impassive?  
  
After school club  
"Today we are doing a combination of activities. We will be practicing the activities we have been working on for the past month. Archery, hand to hand combat, and weapons." (Kaeko isn't there.) "Yusuke and Kuwabara, lead the students in hand to hand. Kurama and Hiei, lead the students in weapons. Ohkawa, lead the students in archery. Each station will rotate. Begin." The few students that were in the club scrambled to the archery field. They didn't want to have to fight against Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, or Hiei. "Kagome, I want you to fight each of these four, so I can judge your skills." Kagome only nodded. "Kuwabara first."  
  
Kuwabara stepped up. Upon hearing the teacher's announcement, the handful of students gathered around where Kagome stood. 'It's against my code to fight a girl.' "If you don't fight girls, then you don't have to." Kagome whispered at the red-headed boy, who gaped in surprise. (Just because Kagome's like ice on the outside, doesn't mean she's lost her compassion and personality. It's just buried inside)  
"I have my honor to uphold." Kuwabara murmured back as he wondered if she really had read his mind.  
"If you insist." Kagome watched as Kuwabara punched. She fell to the floor in a heap. Kuwabara's eyes were wide as saucers.  
  
'How in the hells did she fall when Kuwabara's hand just brushed it?!'  
  
'Interesting. She was able to calculate Kuwabara's punch and make it look like it hit.'  
  
'Hn.'  
  
"Kagome. Are you alright?" The teacher knelt by the girl.  
"Hm? I'm fine." Kagome sat up. As she stood, Kurama caught a glimpse of her eyes. They were shifting colors.  
  
Hiei. Are you there?  
Hn.  
Did you see that? Her eyes flashed different colors.  
Before Hiei could reply, a scream tore through his mind. He clutched his head and doubled over. "Hiei! What's wrong?" Yusuke ran over to the apparition.  
"Yukina."  
  
At the same time that Hiei heard the shout, Kagome heard it. Kagome dashed away from the teacher and the group.  
"Come on you guys, let's follow her." Yusuke and the gang dashed after the girl.  
  
A/N: What is Kagome? Is she still a miko? Is she more? Did Kuwabara's punch really hit her or did she truly avoid it as the gang thinks? Where is Kagome going, and how did the scream have anything to do with Yukina? Find out in the next chapter.  
Please review! 


	3. Frozen in Horror

A/N: Do I really have to say it? PLEASE? Can't I just forget about it this one time? Alright, alright! I don't own Inuyasha. ::POUT:: Anyways, sorry for not thanking all my reviewers in the last chapter. It took me so long to write the last chapter, and I wanted to update before you guys came at me with pitchforks! I can't believe I got so many reviews! I was eating a cookie (Umm…chocolate fudge brownie) and when I saw the reviews, I started shouting and choked! Just so you all know, these are reviews from both chapter one and two, so if my responses don't make sense, sorry! Also, is giving me problems so if your review isn't included, don't be offended. I'm having some computer glitches. '…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko Here are the   
MichiruAOZOk—Thanks so much for reviewing! I used to never end with a cliffy, but I found cliffies made more people review. --; 

InuKitsuneMiko—I'm pretty sure this will be a Hiei/Kag, but ya never know. They'll all find out soon that Kagome is far from weak.

Mandie—Thanks for reviewing!

iceprincess1185—Thanks for reviewing! Here's your update! This should be Hiei/Kag, but ya never know!

inuyasha92689—Thanks for reviewing!

Evlmnkyslvenmyarvnt—Here's your update! Thankies!

dark moon—Here's your update!

fox3290—Me like reviews! Probably going to be Hiei/Kag, but…

unimportant—Thanks for the tip and for telling me it's called Reikai!

Hiei's gurl—It's probably going to be a Hiei/Kag, but you never know what might happen! Bwahaha! I control the story! Mwahaha! I'll think about your suggestion about Kags.

KannaFan—This will probably be a Hiei/Kag pairing, but since I'm the author…hehehe. I'm not sure about bringing Shippou back. I'll think about it.   
ScentOfLavander—It'll probably be Hiei/Kag. All who disagree…well, :p. I love long reviews! Thanks for your advice!

toasterwoman360—Thanks for telling me that it's reikai! IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou IloveyouIloveyou! Thankies!

Kogas Hentai Luver—Naraku was the one who killed Kagome's family. As for Inuyasha, you'll just have to find out!

Megan Consoer—Thanks for reviewing! Review again! Here's another

Sesshomaru13—Thanks for reviewing!

Chaoticwisdom—Thanks for reviewing!

Ptbear—Thanks for reviewing! It's probably a Hiei/Kag.

Anonymous—Thanks! It's probably going to be a Hiei/Kag.

waterfox96—Yay! Demon-lulu, your back! You have no idea how happy I am that people actually come back to read my other fics!

Goddess of life and death—Thanks!

ladyatchika-thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 3: Frozen in Horror

Hiei ran towards Genkai's house (Gomen ne but I don't really remember what her house looks like), glancing around to see where Kagome was. It couldn't have been a coincidence that she ran the second he heard Yukina's terrified scream through the power of his jagan eye. 'That ningen must have heard what I did, but how?' Hiei flew up the steps of the shrine-like building; a few minutes later, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara appeared behind him, the latter appearing the last with a much larger time gap. Yusuke and Hiei made a move to charge recklessly into the place where strong pulses of evil energy were being emitted.   
"Be careful. Do not let down your guard," Kurama warned. They entered the large doors together, all ready to draw their weapon at the slightest warning.   
Hiei's eyes were narrowed dangerously. He would slaughter anyone who dared to hurt his sister.   
Yusuke readied his spirit gun. Sure Grandma was annoying and bossy but she was his teacher, and even though he would never admit it, he loved her like he would a grandma.   
'Yukina! I'll save you!' (Guess who this is. C'mon, ya hafta know.)

Kagome ran from the stunned boys the moment she heard Yukina's subconscious plea for help. She ran at her top speed (or is it) to Genkai's and flew through the doors. The room was a mess. One wall had been blown away by some force; the entire room looked like a tornado had passed though. Kagome glanced around, spreading her senses. A flicker of worry danced in her eyes before her usual mask returned. A few shimmering jewels caught her eye. She recognized them, both from the aura and from the appearance, as Yukina's tear gems. Kagome's heart stilled for a moment when she saw blood. Not enough to signify death, but enough to make her worry more. She picked up movement at the edge of her senses from two different locations. As she looked toward the entrance, she saw Hiei and his friends enter. From deeper in the house, Yukina and Genkai appeared.

Kagome moved toward the pair, ignoring the four boys for the moment. She could feel the anger and concern rolling off of Hiei and worry from the others. "Yukina, are you okay? Genkai?" Kagome now stood in front of Yukina.   
Yukina gazed at Kagome with a pale face. "I'm fine. Just a little cut." Yukina replied quietly.   
"You know that's not a 'little cut' Yukina. Genkai wouldn't be supporting you if it were. Come here." Hiei started forward, not trusting this girl but was stopped by a stern look from Genkai. Kagome sat on the ground and drew Yukina close. Everyone could see the blood soaking the front of her yukata as well as the strange angle her arm was twisted. "Sleep Yukina," Kagome whispered as she gently laid a hand on her forehead.   
Upon hearing these words, Hiei rushed forward with his katana drawn, only to come in contact with a barrier. "Hn. Get away from her." Kagome raised her head to glance at him and then ignored him. "Genkai, could you tell the apparition to cease his attempts to beak my barrier? If he doesn't, I won't be responsible for his death." Genkai nodded and stepped from the barrier.   
"Yusuke. Tell your partner to stop. There is no way he can break this miko's barrier." Hiei stopped abruptly.   
"Genkai-sama, may I ask how it is that she's a miko? Did they not perish?" "Kurama. Kagome's story is her own to tell."

They watched as a soft, pink glow surrounded first the miko and then the ice apparition. The blood around Yukina seemed to return to her, and her arm relocated itself. Yukina's eyes opened as the pink light faded from around the two girls. "Thanks Kagome," Yukina said as she slowly sat up. Although Yukina could heal others, she didn't have the power to heal herself. Kagome let her barrier go and tensed.   
She leapt up, one hand catching the rafters at the top of the building, just as a paralyzing smoke seeped into the room. Before Kagome could voice a word of caution to the people below her, they were ensnared in the strange mist. (It's my fic, so the smoke stays low.) As the miasma reached each person, they froze in place, seeing but unmoving. An ominous chuckle rang through the room. A figure appeared at the entrance. A flutter of wind brought his wavy, black hair into view. The demon stepped forward, and Yukina's eyes took on a look of fear. This was the demon who attacked her and Genkai. The one with the sinister, red eyes. The one who looked like Yusuke until he changed shape all of a sudden.

The one that Genkai had been unable to beat.

The demon raised his head and gazed at the girl now sitting on the rafters.   
"So we finally meet. Prepare to die as you should have long ago."

Kagome growled and placed a barrier around herself before dropping smoothly, too smoothly for a human, to the ground. The miasma around her parted like the red sea as she made her way toward the evil youkai. "Prepare to die bastard. For hurting my friends." Hiei was in a position where he could see the girl's face. What he saw flicker beneath that cold mask was unbridled hatred, rage, need for revenge, and…grief. These emotions soon vanished from her face as her voice stayed ever steady and emotionless.

"Die miko." A tentacle shot from the demon toward Kagome. The others looked on, unable to do a thing.

A/N: Sorry guys, but you'll have to find out what Kagome is in a later chapter. I was going to put it in this chapter, but I wanted to end with this. Who is that demon Kagome was fighting? Can you guess? Hehehe. Who indeed. A character from the past? One from the future? Who? Oh right, also, next chapter, some Kagome/Hiei fluff. Sorry if this chapter's a bit short.


	4. Enemy Revealed

A/N: I'm back! I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I just realized I forgot to say I don't own Yu Yu in the last chapter. Oo Please review! Just so ya know, I'm still having problems with seeing all my reviews on , so I might not have your review on here, but I'll try my best to get them. Thanks to Scent of Lavender for your help with the review situation but I really don't want to keep sending myself reviews. I asked the people to take it from the review list thing, but last time I checked, it was still there even though they said they'd take it off. ::sigh:: Anyways, in appreciation to Scent of Lavender, I'm going to ask you to check out her xover, The Evil in Us All.  
'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko   
Sorry guys, but isn't letting me see all my reviews. Those who did review though are: Kristie, iceprincess1185, toasterwoman360 Wah! I wanna see my  
inu-miko-angel—Here's your update!

Taeniaea—Yay! I love it when people say the love my fics! It makes me want to update more! Thanks!

Ray—Is it like yours? What's it called? Maybe I can check it out sometime.

Femalewolfdemon8—Bwahahaha! I've got you now!

Kagome1015—Eeek! You love it? You really love it? Yay!

Anonymousfanfic—Here's your update!

Sesshomaru13—Huh?

Chapter 4: Enemy Revealed The tentacle sped toward the miko, but she didn't move. Her face was still as emotionless as before, but a tear trickled down her cheek, unseen by all but the fire apparition. At the last moment, Kagome dodged the root arm. She reached out a hand, and it turned to ash. "Naraku. So my arrow didn't kill you." "Kukuku. It did kill Naraku." Kagome's eyes widened fractionally. "I am not Naraku. Rather, I am his last…child. All the others passed with time, not able to endure the changes, but I was stronger. Naraku created me with the last of his power before your arrow destroyed him. I have wondered how your blood would taste for so long." Hiei growled at the demon's words. "You may call me Tsuyoi." (Tsuyoi means strong or powerful. Conceited much)  
"Spawn of Naraku. I will kill you." A ball of flame appeared in one hand and a ball of pink energy appeared in the other. "Purifying flame" Kagome shouted as the two orbs twined together and streamed at him. (I know, stupid attack name. )  
"Kukuku. You think that can defeat me?" A barrier similar to Naraku's appeared, but this one didn't fall apart with a touch from Kagome's purifying powers. "Kagome. I know your weakness. I hold the ultimate weapon against you. Your friends." With that, Naraku let out a shower of tentacles toward her immobilized friends.  
A scream tore though the young girl's throat. The raw anguish in her voice pierced the air. A bright light flared from her body; her eyes flashed from brown to stormy blue to black. A black arrow appeared on her forehead and her ears became pointed. Claws grew on her hands. Sleek, black wings appeared on her back. The air around her quivered as a gust of unnatural wind scoured the room, banishing it of the miasma and freeing her friends from their binds.  
"I must take my leave miko, but fear not for I will be back." A cloud of miasma appeared around Tsuyoi. When it cleared, he was gone.

"Kagome!" Yukina knelt by the girl's side. Kagome laid on the ground in a dead faint. She had overused her powers that day. Healing Yukina, dealing with past pain, and transforming to one of her other forms had taken its toll on her body.  
Kurama gazed at the spot where Tsuyoi was a second ago. 'Naraku. That name is familiar. Where have I heard it before?' 'Yoko, do you know who he is?' 'It's not possible for that ningen miko...er...whatever she is...to know him. If it is the same despicable creature, he died around 500 years ago at the hands of a miko.' 'What is the connection between Kagome and the miko who slew him long ago?' Everyone gathered around the unconscious miko. "Back up dimwit. She needs room to breathe" Genkai shouted at Yusuke, who was leaning over Kagome. Hiei growled lowly.  
'Why the hell am I growling over that ningen miko. If Yusuke keeps holding her I'm going to tear off his limbs. Grrr. Where did that come from. Baka onna.' Yusuke backed away from Kagome at Genkai's words. The only one to notice Hiei's growling was Kurama. Just then, a portal opened and out popped Boton.  
"Hello guys!" Boton chirped cheerfully. "Koenma needs you now. Genkai and Yukina too. Oh. What happened here?" Boton looked worriedly at Kagome. "Who's she?" "That's Kagome Higurashi. She's a new kid in school. Grandma said she's a miko, whatever the hell that is, but she healed Yukina a bit ago." "Well...we'll worry about that later. Koenma's waiting. Hiei, you stay and watch over her. C'mon you guys, we got to go!" Boton opened another portal and stepped in. The others followed after her. Hiei stood for a second and then bent to pick up the girl.  
"Hn. I'm stuck babysitting a ningen." Hiei took off towards his house in the forest. (Ok. So he doesn't have a one, but I'm the author so now he does!) His house was built like one from the Feudal Era, complete with rice paper sliding doors and tatami beds, not to mention a few (mini-forest) trees in the courtyard and surrounding the house. He entered his room, seeing as it was the only one that he bothered to furnish, and placed her on his bed. (Gah! That last paragraph got deleted a couple times cause my computer kept dying.) He gazed down at her and his scowl softened. He took in the raven hair fanned around her head, her soft pale skin, and her full, red lips. His gaze followed her lips to her neck and began to travel lower until he stopped himself and scowled again.  
"Hn. What are you doing to me." "Ugh. What happened? Where am I?" (By the way, Kagome's back to regular form.) Kagome opened her eyes and looked at Hiei. "Hey, you're Hiei, right?" "Hn." 'Did I just imagine it or did her eyes just lighten in color?' "I'll take that as a yes. Where am I?" Hiei was about to use the Jagan to speak telepathically when he met a barrier in her mind and flew across the room to hit the wall. "Kami, are you okay? Hmph. That's what you get for trying to enter my mind." Hiei stood and in the flash of an eye, appeared before Kagome with his katana at her throat. Red eyes appeared close to her sparkling blue eyes. 'Wait a minute. Blue?' "Ningen. Explain yourself. What are you." Kagome shivered at the feel of his hard body against hers as he held her down and the low growl of his voice. Hiei looked surprised for a moment before he grinned. The scent of her arousal teased him. He lowered his katana and gazed at her heatedly, his blood singing to take her. He lowered his head toward hers and seized her lips in a crushing kiss.  
Kagome gasped as his tongue ran along her lips and pushed inside forcefully, devouring her mouth. Heat gathered between her legs. Her arms began to wrap around him when he pulled back suddenly. "What are you woman?" Kagome watched as a confused look passed on his face. She didn't know why, even after all that Naraku had done to her and her experiences with Inuyasha and other demons, she felt she could trust this demon. Hiei watched as the emotionless mask faded from her face.  
She smiled at him, warming him. "If you must know, then let me show you." Kagome sat and drew a reluctant Hiei onto the bed beside her. She reached a hand up to the bandana across his forehead. She held Hiei's hand when he attempted to stop her. Drawing off the white band, she whispered, "Awaken jagan, I welcome you into my past." The jagan eye opened to gaze at her while Hiei sat stunned. He had control of the jagan, not her. Hiei couldn't ponder over it any longer as memories flooded his mind through the jagan.

Within the Jagan  
"Mama, where did daddy go?" In five-year-old Kagome's mind is a picture of her father. A tall man with eyes that radiated with love. Eyes that changed color with mood as hers did. Another image stood behind her father. Her grandparents. One with black wings, one with white. Behind them, her great-grandparents and so on. Each with wings of different colors.  
"He needed to go away for business, honey." A sad look was in her eyes.  
"When will he be back mama?" "Oh my little girl, I don't know."

"Daddy, when will you come back?" A seven-year-old Kagome sat on top of the shrine steps, gazing at the skies. Small black wings protruded from her back, changing color every so often as her eyes did.  
"Kagome dear, come inside, it's cold."

"Mama, where is daddy?" A ten-year-old Kagome asked.  
"Kagome. I have to tell you something. Your father died a few days after he left. He went to protect us from those who wish you dead." Tears fell from her face.  
"Momma, it's not true. Daddy can't be dead. He can't be. Who did he need to protect us from? Why? No. No. Daddy isn't dead. He isn't. You're lying!" Kagome shouted at her mother and then collapsed against her in tears.  
"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry."

"Mama, what was daddy? What am I? I'm different aren't I." Eleven-year-old Kagome asked.  
"Your father was a demon of sorts. He said he was of an extinct race. Not quite demon, not human, not god or goddess, or any other being. Each generation, he told me, is different. Each of his relatives has a different power. He told me once that you seemed to have inherited all of them. His power was the sight. Your father once told me that you are the reincarnation of some miko named Midoriko, although I don't know how it is possible."

"Mama, do you have to hide my wings?" Thirteen-year-old Kagome asked as her mother sat chanting something under her breath.  
"Yes my dear." A tear slipped down her cheeks. "Forgive me Kagome." "For what mama?" Kagome's mother placed a spell of sorts on her, encaging all her memories of demons and such in the back of her mind. Her spell concealed all inhuman attributes.  
"The spell won't lift until I die. I hope this will keep you from danger" Kagome's mom whispered.

Then Hiei saw Kagome being pulled down the well, meeting Inuyasha, meeting the others, their adventures, Kikyou, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Naraku, the final battle, the death of her family, Kuwabara's dodged punch, everything.  
end Within the Jagan

During Hiei's escapade in Kagome's mind, Kagome had ended up leaning against him. A single tear fell from Hiei's eyes for the first time in his life since he was but a child. It dropped to Kagome's lap as a black tear gem. Kagome looked up at him in surprise. As she had shown Hiei her past, he had shown her his. Taking the gem from her lap, she brought it to her lips and kissed it while holding his gaze.  
"Thank you Hiei. For showing me your past." "Hn." Kagome giggled for the first time in a long while. She slipped her arms around him in a hug.  
"You know what Hiei? Even though I've only known you for a day, I feel as if I've known you for an eternity." Kagome wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Without knowing it, Hiei had found a way past the hardened wall caused by all her pain. He hesitantly hugged her back. And it seemed that she had found a way into Hiei's heart as well. When they pulled back from the hug, they looked at each other. Kagome leaned forward and placed a kiss on the jagan,  
Hiei was hard pressed not to groan. Who knew that the jagan was so sensitive.

A/N: Whew! Finally finished this chapter. If there are any questions, feel free to ask!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter. What will the gang learn from Koenma? What's this? Someone from the past? 


	5. Visitor from the Past

A/N: I'm back! I own Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho! Bwahahaha…eeep! Gah! ::runs from mutinous, pitchfork carrying mob:: Gomen ne, I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! Please don't hurt me! Oo Yay! I can see all my reviews again. Some lime-ish content in this chapter! For all my readers on : Mature and sexual content will be present in this fic. If you have read my DBZ xover where I stated I wouldn't post any lemons on , disregard it. If you are reading an R rated fic, you should know about 'it' by now. If you have any complaints, please notify me and I will remove and revise the chapter myself. Thank you! I just realized that I accidentally had the teacher in chapter 2 go from guy to girl to guy. Did anyone catch my mistake? Oops! ; '…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko   
Kristie—I'll try to make my chapters longer, but sometimes I just run out of things to write. - Thanks for reviewing!

toasterwoman360—Well, you already found out who the demon is since I couldn't see your review until now, but thanks for reviewing! M&M's yum!

iceprincess1185—Thankies! - Lemon will come soon. Not sure if in this chappy or not, but soon.

DragonOfDarkness—Thanks! O- O

Blade99507—What? I don't get the first best fanfic award? Wah! ::pout:: ::suddenly distracted:: Ooo. Hiei, shirtless…::drool:: Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I love long reviews! ::hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink::

kagome15—Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing! to readers. In case you missed the A/N, this fic will most likely contain lemons. If you have a problem with me posting them on , please notify me and I will immediately remove and revise the chapter.

Dark Inu Fan—Thanks! I hope I can tie all my loose ends together smoothly! ::crosses fingers::

Kagome1015—I usually only center on one pair. For this fic, it'll be Hiei/Kag. I'll try to decide quickly if the others will come together.

waterfox96—Here's your update! Thankies!

Kaikou247--Here's another chappy! Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 5: Visitor from the Past The jagan opened slightly to gaze at the girl in wonder. Hiei stared as well, wondering what it was about her that broke his defenses and freed the jagan from his control. He wanted to be angry at her for evoking these unfamiliar feelings from him. He wanted to hate her for taking away his control of the jagan. But he couldn't. All he feel was this strange warmth within him and an alien desire to never let her leave his sight.  
Kagome gazed at the demon before her in wonder. His past was just as, if not more, painful than hers was. A sad look passed her face as she suddenly thought of the similarities between Inuyasha and Hiei. The gruff exterior, the hidden soft side (Hiei-"Hn. Woman I demand you delete that at once!" Me-"Aw, Hiei, why? ::pout::" Hiei-"Hn."), the miserable childhood full of taunting and loneliness… Kagome's expression changed from sad to angry as she recalled Inuyasha's attempt to kill her. Her eyes changed from dull yellow to a dark blue.  
Hiei watched the emotions flash on her face, uncomfortable with the instinct within him telling him to comfort her. He reached out awkwardly and pulled her in his strong embrace.  
Kagome looked shocked for a moment before she nestled into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his unique spicy scent, grateful for his presence. "Thanks Hiei, for everything." She snuggled closer to him.  
Hiei thought back. 'So she is the first and last of her kind. It seems as if fate has given her the abilities of all her ancestors. I have only seen her transform once. Is that her only form? Her eyes went from brown to blue to black in her encounter with Tsuyoi, and she sprouted black wings and claws. I wonder if she had fangs. From what I have seen, her eyes vary in color with her emotions. Does she have a different form for each ancestral inheritance? It seems black is the color shown when she is furious and upon her transformation, she seemed to have control over the wind. Her eyes are normally brown, but they showed blue when she shouted at me for entering her mind and just flickered from yellow to blue. What is she thinking of? I must pay close attention and see what other colors appear.' Hiei gazed at the girl in his arms for a moment. 'Hn. Why am I pondering over this girl.' His breath suddenly faltered as she squirmed in his lap. Red eyes glazed over as blood rushed down below his waist. The jagan opened again to gaze at Kagome with a lust-filled look. "Cease your movements girl" Hiei growled harshly as he struggled to contain his instincts to rut with her.  
Kagome lifted her head and looked at him, confused and hurt at his harsh tone. "Hiei? What's wrong?" She froze suddenly when she felt something hard beneath her. Her eyes shifted from their regular brown to a piercing purple as desire lanced through her body. (By the way, if I forgot to tell ya, Hiei is about a head taller than Kagome, but shorter than the other guys)  
Hiei twitched as his nose picked up the delightful scent of her arousal. His hands tightened around her, pulling her more firmly against his hard body. When he met her gaze, both were surprised by the heat in their eyes, Hiei more so because her eyes had become purple. Kagome tentatively tilted her head up and seized his lips in a soft kiss. Hiei's blood roared to life at the touch of her sinful lips against his. He shuddered as she turned so she sat more comfortably, unknowingly straddling him in the process. His hands grasped her hips as he turned the hesitant kiss into a passionate lip-lock. A growl rumbled in his chest as she ran her hands through his gravity-defying hair. He could feel her heated core pressed against his body, and his eyes glowed a deeper crimson color as hers flared from purple to red.  
She gasped as his tongue pushed past her lips to explore the caverns of her mouth. She burned with an unfamiliar heat as his tongue caressed hers, diving in and retreating in a steady motion. To soothe her feverish itch, she reflexively pushed her hips into his, groaning when she felt his evident arousal through their clothing. Their bodies began to grind against one another as their breaths became increasingly ragged. Kagome's hands deftly slipped off his cloak to bear his toned chest. (::drool::) Her fingers traced the toned muscles, making Hiei groan harshly.  
Just as he was about to remove her shirt to taste her tantalizing flesh…

The three spirit detectives, Genkai, Yukina, and Boton entered Koenma's office. "Yo toddler! What's the problem now? We were busy!" "Yusuke, I told you not to call me a toddler! And where is Hiei?" "Koenma sir, we left Hiei with um…Kagome I think her name was." Koenma raised questioning eyes to the grim reaper at this. "Um…Yusuke, would you explain who Kagome is again? I seem to have forgotten." Before Yusuke could answer, Genkai spoke up. "Her name is Kagome Higurashi, and she has been living with me and Yukina for a while now. She powers similar to a miko." 'Hmmm. Genkai said similar to a miko. Does that mean she is not a miko? But if not, then what is she?' Kurama's mind turned as he tried to piece everything together. He reflected on Kagome's faked punch, her performance with the demon Tsuyoi, and her healing powers.  
"Hm…but the last miko's died over five-hundred years ago. Boton, check the database for a Kagome Higurashi." "You won't find anything unusual about her." Koenma looked at Genkai sharply and glanced at Boton for confirmation.  
"Um Koenma sir, Genkai is right. The only Kagome Higurashi is a regular student. Although she did fall sick many times during her last school year before she transferred to Sarayashiki Junior High. The file shows no unusual power levels or occurrences. She used to live at the Sunset Shrine, but it burnt down not too long ago." "Tell me what you know of her Genkai." "Her story is hers to tell. And don't even think of capturing her to get information out of her. She's too strong for you." Koenma looked at her incredulously, but before he could say a word, a cold voice that none of the new comers had noticed spoke up.  
"Show me this girl." 'Curious. This voice sound familiar. It can't be…' 'Who do think it is Yoko?' Everyone but Koenma glanced around to see who had spoken. Koenma, who was already aware of his visitor as he was the reason the detectives were summoned, was the only one not surprised, although he did twitch and sweat a little. A tall, regal figure stepped into the light, eliciting gasps from those who were aware of who he was.  
"I will send to Boton to bring her immediately. Bring Hiei with you also." 'Oh, what does he want with this girl? And what does Genkai mean? No person can be unstoppable by the Reikai forces! Oh why me.'

Boton left Koenma's office quickly and created a portal to where Hiei was by tracing his location on a scanner. As she stepped out of the portal, she stopped suddenly and gaped. "Eeep. Oh, sorry, but Koenma need to see Kagome right away. You too Hiei." Boton blushed as she saw the position the two were in. She backed away when she heard Hiei's menacing growl, her eyes opening in fear when she saw the opened Jagan.  
Kagome leaned forward and whispered to Hiei. "I'll make it up to you later, Hiei. Oh and you too" She murmured to the Jagan, which closed with her promise. Hiei let her go reluctantly with an evil glare at Boton and both entered the portal.

All three emerged in Koenma's office soon after. Yusuke, Genkai, and Yukina took in the disheveled look of their clothes while Kuwabara stared without a clue. Kurama had a perplexed look on his face.  
'So Hiei has finally taken an interest in women. Ask him if he will share her with me. She's a tasty-looking morsel and a puzzle too. Feisty and powerful.' Yoko flooded Kurama with images of Kagome in interesting stages of dress.  
'Hn. If you don't control the fox I will remove him for you.' Hiei glared at Kurama as a growl began to form, his gaze showing no reluctance to kill his friend in the process of removing Yoko if necessary. The jagan began to pulse and opened a bit to glare at Kurama as well, a warning evident in its gaze. Hiei was distracted from his glaring when he smelled Kagome's sudden change in scent.  
As soon as Kagome stepped out of the portal, her eyes widened with shock. Her eyes flashed a rainbow of colors. Hiei tensed as he watched her eyes flash and looked around the room until his eyes landed on a figure. He was shocked that he hadn't felt the presence. Kagome emotions were in turmoil. Shock, pain, fear, anger, sadness… 'It can't be him. How is it that he's here?!'

A/N: Forgive me for ending it here. Just wanted to create a little suspense and maybe get some more reviews? Eh he he. Please don't kill me. Sorry Kristie that this chapter's even shorter. But this fic's chapters are actually longer than any of my others. I'll try to write more next time. Also, a Lemon will be coming soon. Find out who the mysterious visitor is. Why does he want to see the Yu Yu gang? And Kagome? Can you guys guess who it is and why he's here? Sorry for all the interruptions and constant reminders of eye color, I just wanted it to be comprehendible. In case you didn't know, the time skips some in certain chapters. One event might not follow directly on another. In different places, the times overlap sometimes. I wonder if anyone actually read my author notes. They usually are important. R&R! Any question? Feel free to ask! I don't bite…usually. 


	6. Forgiving

A/N: Happy Holidays! No own, no sue. :p Sorry I haven't updated for so long. Beg forgiveness. Pweeese! Oh yeah, lemon later on! Please R & R!  
'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko   
inuyasha92689—Thanks for reviewing the chapter! Luv ya! -

ashtonreed—I am currently unable to see your review, but I'll keep trying until I see it.

aru-kitsune—I am currently unable to see your review, but if I have to, I will die trying.

iceprincess1185—I am currently unable to see your review, but not to worry, I'll find a way. You'll see, you'll all  
Kagome1015—I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Sadly, it's not Inu-kun; I have…other plans for him.

darkdreamer—Here's another update! I'll try to speed it up!

Kaikou247—Here's your update! If you read, you'll find out who!

Hieiforever—Okee dokee! I'll try to make the chapters longer, and I'll try to fit a lemon in as soon as I can. Don't worry, your not the only one with your mind in the gutter, mine lives there half the time!

Dark Inu Fan—Yay someone reads some of my A/N's! Find out when you read this chapter!

Bluespark—School's out! YIPPEEEEE! You'll hafta find out who it is when you read! Sorry about the cliffy, but it's the only way I get reviews and I love love love reviews!

Ptbear—Thankies for reviewing! You'll find out!

silverangel2071—Hey sesshyluver! Thanks for reviewing! Please not the chibi peanut thingys. AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

x0xprincess-sakurax0x—So sorry for the long time between updates but I've been so busy and when I'm not busy, I've been watching anime!

iyfanatic—Bwahahahahaha!

kogas-mate05—Kag and Hiei kag and Hiei! YAY!

---email-  
meganconsoer2002—Here's another chapter, I'll try to get more out soon!

Hentai Zero—So sorry about not updateing for a while. Oo Don't kill me! Inu and the clay bitch Hill be explained in due time. I think in the chapter after this. Sorry if my crap is messy. Oops. I'll see if I can go back and revise it. I'm just so lazy though.

Chapter 6: Forgiving (NOTE: Kagome and Hiei only showed each other some of their past. Just enough to know each other. Kag doesn't know about the Spirit detectives and Hiei doesn't know about her actual relationship with everyone else, etc. Hiei is also the only one to know what exactly Kagome is.)

Kagome's knees crumbled as she gazed at the silver-haired figure standing before her. Before Hiei could reach her, the golden-eyed stranger had the girl cradled in his arms. Tears leaked from her eyes, which were now a golden blend of sorrow and confusion. "Why are you here? How are you still alive? How come you didn't help us in the final battle? We…I…trusted you." Kagome broke down into tears. "Why?" Kagome gazed into his smoldering amber eyes. "Onii-chan, why?" (Um…Can anyone tell me is this is the right way to say older brother)  
Koenma squeaked in surprise. This strange girl from the ningenkai was the little sister of the King of Makai! The small prince of Reikai glanced at everyone's face to see varying degrees of surprise on their faces as they finally placed in their minds who the tall stranger was and that Kagome called him her older brother! He was broken from his observations when the cold voice of the lord reached his ears.  
"Kagome. Gomen ne." Everyone, including Kagome stilled. Did the cold King of Makai actually apologize?! Kagome's eyes returned to their usual brown.  
"Where did you go onii-chan? I missed you. I needed you." Kagome gazed into his amber eyes and saw past the cold exterior to the emotions within.  
"Leave us." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Everyone hurried to obey him, Koenma nearly running out. Hiei glared at the taiyoukai and stood for a moment before he glanced at Kagome and stepped out of the room with a warning growl toward Sesshomaru.

"It has been a long time little sister. When that ningen said your name I had to see if it was you. How are you alive imouto? (Uh…I think that's how ya say little sister. Damnit I can't get them straight.)" "I could say the same about you onii-chan. How are you still alive?" Kagome gave Sesshomaru a demanding look. "And why weren't you there to help in the final battle? They all died. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara." Kagome's eyes had begun to tear and Sesshomaru pulled her in a hug. He noted with confusion that Inuyasha's name had not been listed.  
"I was detained by several of Naraku's puppets and more of his newly created henchmen. However, these new creations did not die with him. When Naraku's puppets disappeared, I knew you had succeeded. I tried to get to you imouto, but…they took Rin. Naraku's new creations dangled her in front of me and killed her before I could do a thing. I…she…looked at me with tears in her eyes, reaching for me to save her. And I failed. I let her die." Kagome's eyes had widened with sorrow as she heard his words and felt him shake with anger and pain. She watched as a single tear fell from his eyes and reached up to wipe it away.  
"I'm sorry Sesshy, I'm sorry. But don't blame yourself. Rin wouldn't want you to. It's not your fault." Sesshomaru hugged her tighter and murmured thanks into her hair. He had seen something special in her since the first time he saw her, and as he got to know her, he found that she was always able to soothe him. After a few moments of silence, they resumed their questions.  
"I am alive, Kagome, because I am an inu-taiyoukai. Demons live longer, Kagome, did you forget?" Sesshomaru teased.  
"Eh…I guess I did forget you could live that long. Well, since you told me, I'll tell you. I never told you before that I time traveled." When Sesshomaru looked at her, she told him of the Bone-Gobbling well and how she was pulled from the Modern Era to Sengoku Jidai. When he asked about her family, Kagome dropped her head.  
"Naraku somehow got through the well before the battle. He killed them all." Kagome proceeded to tell him about what she had found in the shrine and how she had burned it.  
"Gomen ne imouto. I should have been there for you." "No, Naraku would have found a way to kill all I loved anyways." Sesshomaru comforted the girl as she cried when she told him about the final battle and Inuyasha. When he found out Kagome had given Inuyasha the jewel and that he had mated the dead clay pot, he growled. He had not known his little brother would choose the dead miko over Kagome. If he had, he would have killed Inuyasha himself. He wondered what wish Inuyasha had made on the jewel.

"We should go find Hiei and the rest of them." Kagome murmured. "That reminds me. Where the hell are we and who was that little baby in that chair?" As they went to regroup, Sesshomaru filled her in on Koenma's status, as well as his own, and on the Reikai. When the two entered the room where the rest of the people were, everyone stopped talking and then erupted in speech.  
"How do you know the King of Makai? What are you? Who is he? What is he doing here? Why are your eyes blue now? Etc." They continued to shower her with questions until… "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kagome cried in annoyance, her eyes a sparkling blue. Everyone stopped talking abruptly while Genkai and Yukina attempted not to laugh at Yusuke, who had jumped to hide behind Genkai, or Koenma, who had hidden behind George who was about to faint. "Let's sit down."

They all swapped stories. (I'm too lazy to type it all out, but anyone is hazy on any of their backgrounds, just tell me and I'll write it.)

"Okay. As I said, I met Sesshomaru in the Sengoku Jidai. He's like my older brother because I saved Rin once, and Sesshy and I just started to communicate after that. No one else knew, cause I thought they wouldn't understand our relationship. My eyes change colors because I'm not human." Those who didn't already know looked very surprised, although Sesshomaru didn't show it. "I am the reincarnation of Midoriko. When I was still young, okaa-san sealed all my powers, memories and inhuman attributes to protect me. Otou-san died when he went to protect me from those who wanted me dead because of my power. It seems that I am not quite demon, but not human either. I inherited the powers of my ancestors. My father had the gift of sight and I too have it, although I've never used it. I don't know what my other powers are, but it seems that with each mood I have a corresponding power and form. My eyes reflect my emotion, but I don't necessarily change forms when my eyes change. Actually, I don't know how I changed my form when I fought Tsuyoi. As for why Sesshomaru's here, he'll have to tell you that." Everyone turned their gaze to the king of Makai who sat without an expression on his face. Kagome tugged on his arm and pouted.  
He sighed inwardly. 'Why does she have to give me the puppy face. Oh fine.' "This Sesshomaru summoned Koenma to meet with him about the ominous new demon who appeared and to see these detectives to test their ability to protect the world from the demon and the power that Koenma worries could destroy the world." Sesshomaru paused for a moment as Kagome giggled. "What amuses you Kagome." "Umm…the power Koenma wanted the spirit detectives to find is me. And the demon is Tsuyoi, Naraku's last offspring. I fear, however, that Tsuyoi is stronger than Naraku ever was." They murmured to each other at this new news.  
"Sorry to break this up guys, but Keiko's going to kill me if I'm late for our date. Bye!" Yusuke ran out of the room. Slowly they began to drift out, until only Koenma, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Hiei were left.  
"I must return to my realm imouto. Do you wish to come with me?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and then at Hiei and shook her head.  
"Um rain check?" Sesshomaru nodded and left.  
"Ano…Hiei, can I go with you?" Kagome asked with a blush. Hiei nodded and they left Koenma's office for his home with Kagome on his back.

As Hiei ran, Kagome fought to keep from groaning as she felt his muscles ripple beneath her. Her mind started to wander as she remembered their heated moment not too long ago. Her mind started to fill with images of a very naked Hiei lying on top of her, driving into her, kissing, touching, licking, grinding… 'Gahhh! Get your mind out of the gutter Kags!' Kagome yelled at herself in her mind.  
Hiei smirked. Although he couldn't read her thoughts with the jagan, it seemed that when Kagome was extremely emotional, she broadcasted loudly, especially since the jagan had linked with her previously. He grinned and slid his hands from her knees to her thighs and squeezed. He purposely slowed his running and began to leap randomly, causing her to lift from his back and slam back down. Hiei's smirk grew as she moaned with each brush of her heated core against his back and with each squeeze of his hands on her thighs.  
"Hiei, stop that. Please." Kagome didn't notice that they had reached his home and that they were in his room. Hiei deposited her on the bed and stalked up the bed toward her.

WARNING! If you dislike reading lemons, please skip until I say the lemon is over!

"Enjoy the ride Kagome?" Hiei whispered huskily as his blood started to rush below his waist. Hiei laid himself beside her and stroked her hair before pulling her into a kiss, gentle at first and then passionate, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as his tongue traced her lips and dove inside to get to know the crevices of her mouth. His hand trailed down her neck to her breasts and squeezed gently, running a finger over her straining nipples. He broke the kiss and smirked at her when he saw that her lips were red and swollen from his kisses.  
His tongue flicked out and trailed down her throat to her breasts. He ran his tongue over her shirt where her nipple was and watched as she gasped, arching toward him. Growling, Hiei tore her shirt off and attacked her breasts, devouring one in his mouth while massaging the other with his hand. His free hand trailed under her skirt to caress her heated core through the thin fabric of her panties. Hiei moaned when he felt how wet she was even through the cloth. She shuddered when he moved aside her underwear and slid a finger into her and began to drive it in and out in a torturous rhythm.  
"Ohh…Hiei, please…I…need more…Hiei!" Kagome gasped when he inserted another finger and another, all the while still suckling on her breasts. She lifted her hips to meet his strokes, moaning in her pleasure. As her hands traced patterns down his back, she suddenly frowned. He had way too much clothing on. She lifted his head from her breast, sad to stop his treatment, but eager to touch his flesh. She undressed him slowly, leaving him in his pants. While she did this, he continued his slow pace with his fingers, drawing broken versions of his name from her lips as she trembled. Once his shirt was off, she pulled him to her for a kiss and gasped as their heated skin touched.  
Kagome slipped her tongue into his mouth and tapped on his tongue, battling with it. He growled and drove his tongue into her mouth, dominating the kiss. His fingers moved in her at the same pace as her tongue in her mouth, mimicking what he was going to do later. Unable to take the sensations anymore, Kagome shuddered, calling out his name, and came in his hands. She watched as he smirked at her and lifted his hand to his mouth, his tongue darting out and licking his fingers clean. Hiei's smirk grew wider as her scent of arousal spiked again.  
He tore off the rest of her clothes and gazed down on her beauty. Her raven black hair was spread around her face. When he looked into her eyes he was surprised to see them burning red with passion. His own red eyes lit more as he looked at her sinuous body. Impatient, he stripped before Kagome could register the movement and lay fully on top of her. Hiei growled as he felt her soft skin glide against his, her breasts pushed against his chest and her wet core pressed against his thigh.  
"Are you sure you want this Kagome. Are you sure you want to be mate of the forbidden child." Hiei asked with dread in his heart that she would suddenly shun him and push him away.  
Kagome pulled his face toward hers and placed a kiss on the jagan, causing it to open and Hiei to shudder. Her red eyes locked with Hiei's and she whispered, "I love you Hiei. All of you. I don't care what you are or what you've done in the past. I want to be your mate and have your pups." She then murmured to the jagan, "Come koi, enter my mind and share my passion." Hiei's third eyes opened and accepted the invitation, entering her mind and cuddling it. Hiei moaned at the fiery passion raging inside of Kagome.  
"I love you Kagome." Hiei kissed her forcefully and shivered as he felt both his own ardor and hers as well. Holding her gaze he shifted fully above her, his aching length brushing against her wet entrance. He drove himself into her to the hilt, moaning at her tightness and how her muscles clenched around him. He winced as he broke her barrier and she whimpered. When he had fully seated himself in her, he held still, his muscles quivering with the effort, sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Kagome, I'm sorry, are you okay?" He leaned forward to nuzzle her neck to soothe her and moaned when the movement shifted him inside her.  
She moaned when he shifted slightly, the motion causing a delightful friction to build. She gazed lovingly at him and watched as he strained to keep from moving in fear of hurting her. "I'm fine Hiei." She punctuated her words by flexing her hips upwards, pulling him deeper still. A growl slipped from his lips as her heat clenched tighter around him. He pulled almost completely out of her and then drove back in, eliciting a gasp from the girl writhing beneath him. His mind exploded with passion as he felt Kagome's ecstasy as well as his own through the jagan which was shuddering in pleasure at being in Kagome's mind. Pulling out of her, he flipped her onto her hands and knees and pounded into her repeatedly, his demon nature let loose by the overwhelming passion.  
"Uhh…ohhhh…Hiei…faster…please…Hiei…" Kagome managed to moan. Hiei grunted as her breathy words registered somewhere in his mind. His eyes glowed red and the jagan turned purple as he began to transform. The demon in him struggled to get free and he could hold it in no longer. Kagome turned when she felt Hiei still behind her for a moment. She gasped as she saw Hiei. He had transformed into his other form, full with green skin and eyes opening on his body, all of which were gazing with lust at Kagome. A shudder ran through her body which Hiei took for repulsion. He pulled out of Kagome and began to retreat from her but stopped in surprise at Kagome's demon-like growl.  
"Where do you think you're going Hiei." When she saw the self-disgust and uncertainty on his face, she growled again and pounced on him. "You're not going anywhere koi. Don't you DARE think you're repulsive Hiei! I love you." Kagome pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him, incredibly aroused by his transformation. "Can you smell me Hiei?" She leaned over him, rubbing her dripping core over his taunt cock. She licked her lips and gazed at him as he finally realized that she wasn't repulsed by his form. She lifted her body for a moment and grasped his manhood in her hand, squeezing him roughly. He groaned, thrusting his hips up. Kagome directed his tip to her center and impaled herself with his length, tearing a passionate groan from both members.  
"Uuhhh…Ka…go…me" Hiei gasped. His hands grasped her hips, helping to pull her down as she rode him. He growled as he felt himself being taken repeatedly into her warmth. Unable to stand not being dominant, he flipped her onto her hands and knees again and resumed thrusting into her as he did before. Each thrust brought him deeper as he pounded into her faster, their skin slapping together. Wanting her to come with him, he reached a hand down to her clit and began to rub circles around the bundle of nerves. She cried out under his administration and came violently. Her walls clenched around him, causing him to come with her. As he came, he leaned over her and clasped his teeth to the juncture between her shoulder and neck, sinking his fangs in and drawing blood.  
"Hiei!" Kagome screamed as she came again. The combined sensations of her last orgasm, Hiei's cock still emptying inside her, and his fangs piercing her skin, caused her to orgasm for the third time that day. (Is it day or night. I dunno. Who cares.) Her head fell back as Hiei licked the blood from her.

HELLO: Lemon is over. If you have problems, suggestions, etc, contact me!

He whispered in her ear, "MINE." Kagome shuddered. He pulled out of her and cradled her exhausted form to his chest, grimacing as he realized he was hard once again. When he gazed down at her, he found her to be asleep. He sighed. 'I'll just let her sleep and when she wakes I will take her again.' Hiei pulled the blankets up and drifted to sleep beside his mate.

"Kukuku. Little miko. It seems you have found a mate. No matter. I will have you yet. And the Forbidden Child will die."

A/N: So how was the lemon? Again, for readers, if you have an issue, please notify me and I will change it or whatever. It seems someone wants Kagome. Is it Tsuyoi or is it someone else? R&R! This was about five and a half pages on Microsoft word without counting the reviews, etc. It's sorta longer. Oo; 


	7. Inuyasha

A/N: I'm back! I know, I know. It's taking me forever to get chapters out. I can't think of what to write. I just finished taking midterms Friday. YAY! Hope you like the story so far! Sorry if the review responses are slow and mixed between chapters. I can't always see the reviews sometimes, but I try to respond to everyone's review.

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … 

tessiefanfic—Eeeps! You love it you really love it? ::spins around with a grin too wide for her face:: YAY! ::falls over due to size of grin:: Sorry chapter 6 didn't load right.

ashtonreed—Thanks for reviewing! Kouga might appear. You'll just have to find out! ::wink::

aru-kitsune—O.O YAY! ::hugs reviewers until they plead for air:: Here's an update for ya!

iceprincess1185—Grrr. I hate it when doesn't allow me to see the reviews and it takes forever before I can respond to you guys. Well, since chap. 6 is out you know it's Sesshy and that there's a lemon. I'm sorry I wasn't clear, but Kag's mom said her dad was dead. Although…we still don't know what Inu's wish was. Oo

F5GyijeutA—Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!

Fawn1987—Thanks for reviewing! Here's an update!

inuyasha92689—Aw shucks! ::blushes:: You liked the lemon? YAY! Here's an update!

rocknroll7806—I have to admit I have a very perverted mind. Thanks for 

Dark Inu Fan—Was the chapter still okay even though you weren't in the mood? Thanks for reviewing!

kogas-mate05—I know, Hiei did sorta accept her quickly. When I write longer fics, it usually loses its spark by the end, so I tend to move things quickly. But Hiei and Kag did have the whole jagan bonding thing. Let's just say it was love at first sight. Hiei…::drool:: Tsuyoi is Kagome's new enemy. He is stronger that Naraku even though he's Naraku's attachment. Um…I don't want to give anything away…I'll try to make things clearer about him. If you still have questions, feel free to ask! ::gobbles up reviews and grins as she encounters questions:: Wow! 55 out of 10! ::falls out of her chair…climbs back and stares into computer screen.:: OMG! I didn't read it wrong! I love you!

iyfanatic—$#! You guessed right. WHAT! Did you just call that evil B#$!& hot! ::a pot emerges and an enraged authoress looms over iyfanatic:: Hiei's hotter right? RIGHT? You liked the lemon? YAY! Sugar. I like sugar. I love sugar. Yum. Here's an update.

silverangel207—NO! Not the pb chibi's! ::runs and tries to hide behind a sunflower:: Sorry, but I can't answer about Inuyasha and his wish. It's a surprise. I was sorry to have Rin die too, but I couldn't handle all the characters. Well he cares for Kagome in my fic, so… Thanks for reviewing!

---email---

icedragon1885—Sorry chapter 6 didn't show up!

Gluszakgirl92—Hi Kasia Faai! Thanks for letting me know what the problem was! ::fixes a stern glare at Kasia:: Did you just start to read the fic? I haven't received a review from you before, have I? Oh well, thanks for the email!

**Chapter 7: Inuyasha**

Far away from the newly mated couple sleeping on the bed, a dark laugh rang through the air. Hidden from the eyes of the spirit world and earth's warriors, a dark mansion stood in a deserted battle field. Sinister red eyes peered into sinister red eyes. Over and over again. Red, red everywhere. Unending sea of red. Lying in wait. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Kagome tossed in her sleep. Images of red and black blurred in her mind as she struggled to recognize what the sight was showing her. Something was wrong; she could feel it. Someone was waiting for her. But who. The images began to fade and shift to something else. A strangled whimper escaped her lips as an image of the shrine appeared. The shrine and well house were burnt to ashes, but the Goshimboku still stood. Her heart clenched as she remembered the death of her friends and Inuyasha's betrayal. As she gazed at the tree through the eyes of her dream, something seemed off. Her eyes searched for the markers she had placed for each of her fallen friends. As she frantically looked for the markers, her eyes noticed something carved into the Goshimboku where a hanyou had once been pinned. She strained to see what was written on the tree and growled when the words just became more unclear.

Hiei woke as his mate's scent shifted in her sleep. He called to her softly (sorry if the charac's are OOC) and placed a hand on her shoulder to wake her when she didn't wake. "Wake up my mate. It's just a dream." Kagome sat up suddenly, surprising Hiei. "Koi?" Hiei called to Kagome as she stared straight at the wall. Kagome suddenly snapped out of it and looked at Hiei.

"Can you take me to the shrine?" As Kagome asked the apparition, her lips trembled with contained emotion. "Please Hiei." Hiei nodded and began to dress as she did the same. They took off without another word.

As they sped toward the shrine, Koenma was having a massive headache.

"George! Where is Boton! Go find her now! NOW OGRE!" Koenma sat at his desk in Reikai as George ran out of the room. _'Why me? How many problems do I have to handle at once. As if the business with Tsuyoi and Kagome isn't enough, youkai have started to pass through the barrier separating Makai from Ningenkai. Does Lord Sesshomaru know of this? Oh where is Boton when you need her!'_ A few moments later, Boton appeared, looking slightly disheveled.

"You called Koenma sir?" Boton bowed at the prince of the spirit world.

Koenma gave her a strange look before he exploded. "Where have you been Boton! You disappeared from radar. I expect you will not do this again! We have a massive problem on our hands! Go to Yusuke and the others and have them patrol the borders. Find Lord Sesshomaru and alert him of the youkai that are slipping through the Kekkai barrier. GO NOW BOTON! We have A Class demons passing through when only the lower class demons should even be able to try to pass. So far no S class demons have appeared, but soon they might." (Did I get the classes right?) Boton looked shocked as she disappeared to do his orders.

"Yusuke! Where are the others! It's an emergency!" Yusuke looked surprised at Boton's sudden appearance and her urgent countenance.

"What's the problem Boton?"

"A Class demons have infiltrated the barrier between the worlds. You must find Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. Koenma needs you to control the flood of demons at the barrier. Hurry Yusuke! I have to go notify Lord Sesshomaru!" Boton disappeared once again. Yusuke ran off to find the rest of the group. He opened his communicator and called Kurama.

"Kurama! We have an emergency!" Yusuke told him what Boton had said when Kurama answered his communicator. "Can you find Hiei while I get Kuwabara?" Kurama said yes and they raced off.

"Kagome, why are we going to the shrine?"

"I just have to check on something." Kagome replied. Her eyes lit as she finally saw the entrance of the shrine. As soon as Hiei let her down at the top of the steps, she took off toward the Goshimboku. When she reached it, she let out a gasp. The grave stones she had placed over five hundred years ago for her comrades were gone. She felt the tree pulse as she reached out and retracted her hand. Leaning forward, she looked at the messy words carved into the tree.

_Kagome, I'm so sorry for what I did. I know my apology won't undo your hurt, but I hope you can forgive me. I love you Kagome. I only wished I had realized it sooner. I sent Kikyou to her grave. My wish on the Shikon was for our friends to be brought back in your era, although I don't know when they will appear. The jewel never said. I gave my life for theirs and I hope you believe me when I say how much I love you. I left the Tetsusaiga to the Goshimboku. It should let you take it now that you've read this message. I will always love you Kagome. You are my heart, my soul, my life. Without you I could not live. Forever yours, Inuyasha._

Hiei stood from afar as he watched his mate dash toward the tree. He closed the space between them when he saw her fall to her knees before the Goshimboku. The sun peeked thought the leaves of the mighty tree as the wind stirred its leaves. A pained cry tore from his mate's throat and he leaned over her shoulder to read the message. His eyes glowed as he read the undying love of the hanyou. He drew his mate into a hug as she sobbed in renewed sorrow.

'_Oh Inuyasha, why? Why did you give your life? The jewel would have brought all of you back. I love you Inuyasha, I do and I always will. But I cannot change the past.'_

Hiei flinched as he heard her sorrow-filled thoughts. His heart fell when he heard her proclamation of love for the hanyou. These thoughts were forced out of his thoughts when his nose caught the scent of powerful humans and two demons. Even if his mate loved another, he would still protect her. His eyes narrowed as the four scents approached. He snarled when he realized that he had not sensed them before. They just seemed to appear on his radar. He clutched his mate close as she continued to sob and growled as the enemy approached.

A/N: Please don't kill me. I'm so sorry this chapter's so short. I just can't think of what to write. So why are demons suddenly passing through the barrier? Why was Boton looking all disheveled? And who's approaching Hiei? Find out next chapter! I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	8. Problems

A/N: I'm back! I have so much homework I should be doing, but I can't resist the pull of anime. :sigh: Oh well. I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or else all the cute male characters (notice I said cute, so not all included!) would be my servants! Bwahahaha…:choke: ; Did my post with Microsoft Word turn out easier to read than with notepad? If so, tell me and I'll update new and old chapters with Word. My best friend, Kei-chan as I call her, was about to strangle me when I told her I wrote Hiei/Kag instead of my usual Inu/Kag. I finally got her to read a Sess/Kag not long ago.

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … wanted the last part to be sad. Yup you guessed right. Well not really guess since I'm horrible at hiding things. Don't worry about Hiei.

toasterwoman360—As long as you review, I'm happy:blushes: Wow I didn't know the lemon would get this many comments. Yay! I'm glad you like my fic! I think you're the only one who answered about the brother sister thing. Thanks! I thought nee-chan was what Souta called Kagome. Grrr. The Japanese language is so confusing!

iceprincess1185—Don't worry about Hiei. He'll be okay. Eeeeek! Another who loves my lemon! I think I'm going to faint. Don't worry, I won't just leave the story hanging, and there definitely will be more you sure they're Naraku's detachments? Spiders and insects in general are icky. Too many legs, and little feelers and fuzz…:runs screaming from the room: Who said Hiei was up for grabs. :takes out a sharp kodachi from a sheath hidden at her waist: HIEI IS MINE! Bwahahaha!

Dark Inu Fan—Hmmm…you'll find out. Thanks! Reviews! Yay! This is the most I've ever received on any of my fics.

Anonymous—Don't be afraid to leave your name. OO Or were you just too lazy to sign on. Oh well, no matter, as long as you reviewed, I'm one happy happy happy author! Again, doncha worry about lil 'ol Hiei.

Iyfanatic—Hmm…go back and read the part again. Did I say Kags didn't love him? Hehehe. :gives a glare and gets into a fighting stance: Are you saying Inu's not hot? GRRRRR. All hot anime guys are mine! Stay away! Or I'll be forced to throw moldy bread at you:whips out two loaves of fuzzy rainbow colored bread:

korokochan16—Here's an update-

**Chapter 8: Problems**

Hiei clutched his mate to his chest as his hand drew his katana. He glanced down at Kagome when she suddenly lifted her tear-stained face from his chest to gaze in the direction of the newcomers. She suddenly leapt out of his arms and left Hiei with a sense of emptiness. His hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist. "Be careful, they are powerful." Hiei was surprised when Kagome just smiled slightly and pulled away from his grasp to continue on her way to her friends. Hiei gazed sadly and longingly at her retreating back. He sighed inwardly and opened his jagan to scan the four people. _'Hn. So these are Kagome's friends that the hanyou wished back.'_ His heart twisted when he remembered his mate's thoughts.

Kagome stopped in front of her friends, and they stood motionless in shock for a moment before tears began to fall from their eyes.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara…you're all alive. You're really here!" Kagome gave each a hug, and for once, Miroku kept his hands to himself. "I missed you guys so much!"

"We all missed you too Kagome." Kirara circled around Kagome's legs as Miroku and Sango stood on each side of the miko. Finally, Shippou couldn't hold it in any longer.

"OKAA-SAN! Imissedyoudon'tyoueverleavemeagainiwassoscared!" Shippou jumped into Kagome's arms and hugged her tightly. (I missed you. Don't you ever leave me again. I was so scared!)

Hiei was shocked. He stood by the Goshimboku watching her friends distrustfully through slit red eyes. His eyes popped open and a deep growl escaped his throat when he heard the fox call Kagome mother. A possessive surge roared through his demon blood at the thought that Kagome had been with another. He leapt from his spot at the tree and appeared behind Kagome, startling the pony-tailed girl and the monk.

Shippou sniffed suddenly as a strangely comforting scent invaded his nose. He lifted his head from his mother's stomach and looked behind Kagome, who had yet to realize the reason Sango and Miroku were frozen in place with their hands on their weapons but not daring to move just yet. Shippou's eyes widened at the anger in the apparition's red eyes, and he began to tremble.

"Shippou-chan, what is wrong?" Kagome gazed down into terrified kit.

"Mama…youkai…angry…mama…" Shippou mumbled as the demon's gaze shifted from Kagome to him. He ducked his head further into Kagome's chest. Kagome looked puzzled and glanced at Sango and Miroku for answers to see them staring behind her. Kagome turned around to see a very angry Hiei. She had gotten so used to his presence, that she had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Sango and Miroku relaxed slightly, but not much, for although Kagome seemed to know the furious demon, they were cautious out of fear of losing their friend after finally returning to her. Kagome handed Shippou over to Sango fro a moment and reached out to Hiei. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her to his chest, growled "mine," and seized her lips in a dominating kiss. When they broke apart, they were met with three astonished gazes; Kirara was otherwise occupied with her new surroundings.

You are mine. 

Hiei? What's wrong 

Nothing. 

Hiei quickly cut the conversation between them so she would not feel his jealousy toward the kit and his mate's friends. He also didn't want her to know of his anguish. Hiei released Kagome from his grasp and ran off in the blink of an eye. Kagome gazed at where he had stood a moment ago with a look of confusion.

"Um. Kagome? Who was that? How did you meet him?" Sango asked her friend when she saw the miko was going to keep staring after the demon if someone didn't wake her from her trance-like state.

"Lady Kagome what have you been up to while we were gone?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he placed a hand on each of the girls' rears. (Sry. Couldn't resist. I mean…come on…it is Miroku.) It was a good thing a certain fire apparition wasn't nearby…however, who said you have to be there to know.

SLAP! SLAP! Miroku lay on the ground with swirls for eyes and a red handprint on each cheek. A few moments later he got up as if nothing had occurred and grinned happily thinking, _'it was worth it.'_

"As I was going to say, that was Hiei, my mate who happens to be very protective of me." Miroku paled at the word mate. He had forgotten the angry demon for the moment and didn't want to think of what would happen to him if he found out. He gulped nervously. "Did Inuyasha tell you what happened with Kikyou" Kagome asked and continued when they nodded. "And you know about the jewel and Inuyasha's wish right?" Once again they nodded. "Okay then. After I…left the Sengoku Jidai, I came back home to find my family dead. Naraku was somehow able to pass through the well before the final battle and kill them all." Kagome paused for a moment as a lone tear flowed out of her sad tawny eyes and made its way down her cheeks.

Shippou leapt from Sango's arms to Kagome's shoulder and reached up with a small hand to wipe off the tear. Kagome smiled softly and pulled her son into her arms for a hug. "Thanks Shippou. Anyways, I burnt down the shrine and ended up stumbling across a shrine with unusual power. I was accepted by the owner, Genkai, a master at spiritual powers, and Yukina, an ice apparition. I went to school and that's where I met Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei of course. Yusuke is the spirit detective and with the help of the others, he protects the human world from demons."

The five of them decided to go to Genkai's to talk instead of standing in front of a pile of ashes, as well as a pile of memories.

Koenma sat at his desk sucking furiously at his pacifier. _'Father's going to kill me. In such a short time, so many problems have risen. It can't possibly get any worse.'_ Koenma moaned when his secretary (in a few episodes a lady in black appeared who fetched info for Koenma, sorta like Boton. What's her name? Anyone know?) entered and began to speak.

"Koenma-sama, I have been keeping watch on the demon appearances as you have ordered, and I've discovered something. On the grounds of Sunset Shrine where the fire apparition and Miss Higurashi were, two humans and two demons have appeared. It has also come to my attention that four spirits are missing from Reikai."

"WHAT!" Koenma dismissed her and then sank into his seat. _'I'm doomed. First Kagome, then this Tsuyoi character, then the barrier infiltrations, and now uncharted humans are appearing and spirits are missing from the Spirit World! Oh, when father finds this mess, I won't be able to sit for a year.'_

Boton opened a portal to Makai and quickly made her way toward the towering gates of Sesshomaru's castle. When she reached the gates, a towering oni appeared.

"Who goes there?"

"I must speak with Lord Sesshomaru immediately!" Boton tried to fly past the demon but was unable. It reached out and clasped her in one large hand.

"Little girl, you have no privilege to see the king of Makai."

"Let me go you big oaf! The prince of Reikai sent me." Just then a small green toad-like figure came toward the entrance.

"Kasue! What is all the racket. Me lord is resting." Jaken approached the big demon and saw the lady of death in his grasp. "What is the meaning of this. Release her." _'What is the ferry girl doing in Makai.'_ "Boton, what is your business here?"

"Jaken, I must see Lord Sesshomaru. I have an urgent message from Koenma." Jaken thought for a moment about the punishment he might receive if he disturbed his lord, but then thought about what his lord would do if he wasn't notified of important information.

"Come with me." Jaken led Boton into the grand castle to a set of large doors with a crescent moon and a large dog demon engraved on it. Jaken knocked on the large doors. "Me lord, the lady of death has come with important business for you. Me lord?"

The door swung open suddenly, taking them by surprise. "I heard you Jaken, no need to repeat. Leave us." Sesshomaru's cold voice exited the room. "Come Boton. What brings you."

Boton entered and bowed quickly. "Lord Sesshomaru, Koenma set me to see if you knew that there have been breaches in the Kekkai barrier. A Class and S Class demons have been able to cross. This should not be possible. Were you aware of this Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No I was not." Sesshomaru had a thoughtful look on his face, well, not that someone other than Kagome could actually tell. "Return to Koenma and tell him I will be there shortly." Boton nodded and vanished. Sesshomaru disappeared after her.

"Kuwabara! To your left!" Yusuke shouted as a demon charged toward him. "Damn it, where are Kurama and Hiei! SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke frantically fought the flood of demons coming from the Makai. Yusuke was seriously beginning to doubt that he and Kuwabara would survive. Sure he had beat Toguro but that had been one on one. This time, there were a good many S and A class demons against just the two of them. Both were bloody and exhausted.

While Kurama raced to find Hiei, who had hidden himself, Kagome suddenly stopped in her conversation and stood.

"What's wrong mama?"

"Demons. Lot of them. We have to go." They all stood and then watched in surprise as a large black hole appeared before them. "It's a portal. We can get there faster this way." All of them stepped in. A second later they appeared in the midst of the battle.

"Hiraikotsu!" Yusuke looked up and gaped. Flying over him was a girl on a big cat with a boomerang thing. He watched in amazement as the weapon sliced through the demons and returned to her. A second later, he heard a shout of fox fire and saw a little fur ball throwing turquoise flames everywhere. He glanced to his other side at hearing a yell from Kuwabara. His eyes widened as he saw a demon about to plunge its claws into his friend. As he tried to run to him, he saw a flash of gold and dark purple. His ears picked up the sound of jingling. He stopped his run toward Kuwabara and blocked a claw. When he turned back to Kuwabara, he saw a man in purple robes with a staff block the demon and send it reeling back. He was even more surprised to see Kagome there as well. Yusuke turned his concentration back to his fighting when he felt the impact of a fist at his side.

Koenma turned on the TV in his office and pinpointed Yusuke's location. When he looked at the screen he gasped. There on the screen was Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting hordes of demons, but that wasn't what surprised him. There in the melee were the missing spirits back to life. The taiji-ya, the houshi, the kitsune, and the fire neko youkai. Koenma jumped in his seat when Sesshomaru appeared beside him.

"So it has begun. It is time Koenma."

"Are you sure Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Do you question me? It is time. The jewel has brought them back, but we will need more to fight our upcoming battle."

"Very well."

A/N: What is happening! Why are demons passing through? What is Sesshomaru talking about! Can you feel Hiei's pain? Stay tuned, because things are going to explode! Hey people, hope you enjoyed. Sorry if it wasn't too eventful, but things will get more exciting. Lemons in the future, how soon is your decision- Review:hint hint:


	9. Irritation

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. I am once again sitting at my computer instead of doing my homework. Please review after you read! I just noticed some reviews didn't show up after I uploaded, so if I'm missing someone's review, tell me.

'…' thoughts "…" speech …> telepathy … Reviews! Yum.

iceprincess1185—Men have brains? Oo I didn't know that. (no offense to any guys!)

Kuramas gurl—Thankies for reviewing. How many of you thought he'd make a wish for Kikyou?

toasterwoman360—Thanks, I'll keep in mind her name is Ayame. from pb chibis: Here's an update.

InuyashaJunky—Lemons will come soon. Everything will be revealed in time. Oh yeah, I'll check out your fic when I update this chappy. Haven't been on for so long.

hiei's hime 2—Hn. Hiei's hime has just as few words as Hiei… Thanks!

Dark Inu Fan—Nope. Kagome would have a fit if he killed her kit.

Anonymous—Here's an update! Thanks for telling me her name is Ayame.

**Chapter 9: Irritation**

_'From the moment Kagome told me that Tsuyoi was Naraku's last incarnation, I have known that the time would come. Her words just proved that Tsuyoi is no regular incarnation such as Kagura or Kanna. He has Naraku's abilities and who knows what other abilities. Even this Sesshomaru is not foolish enough to think he could defeat him. He now holds the power Naraku once held and the powers of any demon he chose to swallow in the time he has lived. Within the past five hundred years since Naraku's death, he has somehow hidden himself from me as well as the prying eyes of the Reikai; he continues to grow in strength. We know not how many powers he holds and now he is hiding again, or rather plotting. I wonder if the demon Kagome fought was the actual Tsuyoi, seeing as he has inherited all of Naraku's abilities.'_

Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched the screen in the spirit prince's office. His mind twisted as he pondered how it was that demons were passing to ningenkai. Then a light bulb went off in his head. _'Is Tsuyoi able to break the kekkai barrier?'_

Kagome turned and threw a ball of energy at a demon as she heard its heavy breathing behind her. After she took care of the demon, she glanced around at her friends. Each of them was beginning to tire at the steady flow of demons from the tear in the barrier. A strange feeling of annoyance and irritation flooded her senses. The feeling crawled under her skin and refused to unleash its grasp, gnawing at her nerves. As the irritation and anger rushed through her body and rose higher, Kagome released a strangled scream. The battles stilled as all turned to gaze at the bright blue light that flooded the area.

When the light cleared, there stood Kagome in yet another form. A water droplet decorated the outer corner of each eye. A long blue dress swirled around her ankles. Her eyes flashed alternating shades of blue in her irritation and anger. "Youkai. You have come where you are not to be. Your actions prove annoying to my comrades and myself and endanger this world." An ethereal glow seemed to surround her figure as she gazed at the demons with a look beyond her years. "Perish." With that single uttered word, Kagome brought her hands together and then spread them wide. To those who could see, a wave of pale blue energy, much like a wave in the ocean, swept through the ranks of demons. With a single touch of her purification energy, the demons turned to dust with agonized screams of terror and pain.

Koenma stared at the screen, mouth agape. _'So this is what Genkai meant. I hate to admit it, but I'm beginning to doubt if the Reikai forces could handle her. However, these breaches in the barrier show that Lord Sesshomaru is right. As much as I hate to do this, it is necessary.'_

They all watched in awe as the energy seemed to caress her companions and move on. Shippou and Kirara were left unharmed by the massive flood. Although they knew of Kagome's ability to change form, they were unprepared for the colossal power she harnessed. Unknown to the group, Kagome's energy had sealed the barrier once more. "Is everyone okay?" Kagome's soft voice danced across the air. Yusuke looked himself over, grimacing as he felt his body protect the slightest movements. Kuwabara did the same and clenched his teeth when a bolt of pain shot down his side where a bloody gash could be seen. Shippou and Kirara were mostly fine, although Shippou's tail was slightly singed when he got too close to a fire demon. Miroku and Sango scanned each other for injuries and found none too serious. The worst off were Yusuke and Kuwabara since they were fighting the longest. Just as everyone relaxed…

Kagome swayed for a moment as her appearance reverted to normal. Her body suddenly fell limp with exhaustion.

Kurama searched the town for Hiei and sighed in relief when he finally found him. He was sitting in a tree on the outskirts of town with a pensive look on his face.

"Hiei. We must go and defend the barrier. Yusuke and Kuwabara are already there." Kurama's smooth voice drifted up to the apparition.

"Hn." Hiei jumped smoothly to the ground. As he landed, a feeling of apprehension skittered up his spine. _'Kagome.'_ Hiei was just about to take off when Boton popped in front of them.

"Kurama, Hiei, you need to go help Yusuke and Kuwabara."

Hiei ignored her words and growled at her, "Open a portal to Koenma's. Now." A low rumble echoed in Kurama when Hiei snarled at Boton. Boton, seeing the look in Hiei's eyes, quickly complied. Hiei vanished through the portal, followed by Kurama.

In the spirit world. "Hey, you can't just barge in there! Stop" An ogre shouted at Hiei as he ploughed toward the door. Hiei threw open the door an entered.

Surprise at seeing the king of Makai there flickered on his face before he stalked over to Koenma. "Where is my mate." Hiei was not about to go to Yusuke's aid when he felt his mate in a battle. He wasn't about to run around town tracking her down either. Koenma gestured to the screen, and Hiei turned to look at it. Hiei's heart lurched as he saw her surrounded by demons. A look of shock shimmered on his face when Kagome transformed and all the demons were obliterated. "Open a portal to her now." Koenma glanced at Sesshomaru and then opened one for Hiei. Hiei left in a blur with Kurama following closely.

Before any of then had the chance to move to catch her, a blur of black exited a portal and snatched her to his chest before she hit the ground. After the initial shock, Shippou bounded toward Kagome and the short youkai. As he neared, Hiei growled at him and clutched her closer.

"I don't care if you are her mate; you're not keeping kaa-san from me."

"I will bring her back, kit." Hiei ran off with Kagome before Shippou could have a word. When Shippou made to follow them, he was stopped by Sango and Miroku.

"Let them go Shippou. He's her mate, so he won't hurt her. Come on, let's help these detectives back to their homes to rest." Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder.

Hiei entered his room and gently placed her on the bed. He tucked her in the covers and then slid in with her. A soft look lingered in his eyes, which were shadowed by sorrow. He gazed at her peaceful face and stroked her cheek with one hand in a tender gesture. Burying his face into her silky black hair, he murmured almost silently, "Don't leave me Kagome. I love you…but you don't love me." A single tear slid down his cheek as his heart shattered when he remembered her declaration of love in her mind to the deceased hanyou. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, his heart heavy.

Kagome stirred. She was surrounded by a comforting blanket of warmth and security. She opened her eyes to gaze into piercing red ones. "Hey Hiei, where is everyone? What happened?"

"You fainted. Everyone is fine." Hiei tried to keep his pain hidden as he spoke to her.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kagome looked at him worriedly. She could tell something was on his mind.

"Hn. Nothing." _'You are mine Kagome. Even if you don't love me, you are my mate. Mine.' _His eyes flashed a glowing red as his hands tightened around her waist. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a fierce, devouring kiss. Kagome moaned into his mouth as his hands moved down to her rear and gave a rough squeeze. His tongue stroked hers in a battle for dominance.

LEMONLEMONLEMONLEMON

Hiei tore off her clothes in one quick swipe. He brought his mouth down to her breasts and took a nipple into his mouth as his hand rubbed circles over the other. He bit down and then soothed it with his tongue. A coarse moan left Kagome as she arched under the onslaught. His free hand worked down toward her slit to caress her clit and then slip two fingers inside swiftly. Kagome pushed her hips up in an attempt to draw his fingers in further. The fire he ignited in her burned through her veins.

"Hiei…please…ungh." Kagome thrust her hips in time with the motion of his hand. Just before she reached completion, he withdrew his fingers and kissed her on the lips to swallow her whimper of complaint. He flipped her over in one smooth motion and tore off his own clothes. Not waiting, he thrust his painfully hard, dripping cock into her from behind. His hips slapped against her buttocks as he slammed into her repeatedly.

She dropped down to her elbows and groaned when he penetrated deeper still. With each thrust, he stroked her sensitive flesh. A strangled moan left her throat as her muscles clenched around him, and she came in a flood, her hot liquid engulfing his cock. Hiei growled as he felt her tighten around him and then come. He pounded into her faster and joined her with a shout, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

-END LEMON-END LEMON-END LEMON-

After he came down from his high, he leaned over Kagome's shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Mine. My mate." He licked her ear and then pulled out of her. He lay down on the bed and dragged her on top of him, nestling her head beneath his chin. "Sleep mate."

"Oi! Hey you little toddler! Where the hell am I?" Koenma glanced at the man standing in front of him apprehensively. '_Could this obnoxious youth really be able to help in the battle?'_ Koenma was having a difficult time picturing the person before him being of any use. _'Sesshomaru wouldn't have made a mistake, would he? I hope the one I sent Boton for is better than this one."_ Koenma sighed. This just wasn't his week.

"I'm talking to you! Don't you turn your back to me!" The man growled at Koenma.

'_My senses are screaming that death is near. What the hell?'_ "Hey! Who are you? Where are you taking me!"

"Hello! My name is Boton. I'm the Lady of Death." Boton smiled cheerfully at the dark-haired man in front of her. "Koenma-sama, prince of the Reikai, has asked me to retrieve you to be returned to life. Now, normally this isn't done; however, drastic events call for drastic measures. Not to mention that Lord Sesshomaru, King of Makai, told Koenma to do so." Boton mumbled the last part.

"Lord Sesshomaru? How do you know him? Is he still alive after five hundred years? Wait. King of Makai!"

A/N: So sorry for ending it here, but I have to do some homework. SO...who is Koenma bringing back? Just how powerful is Tsuyoi? How similar to Naraku is he? Next chapter: Hiei's heart has broken with Kagome's thoughts; will it be further be further shattered? Read and review!


	10. Accident

A/N: Back again! .I…I really really really should be .do…doing history homework questions today, but I can't help it! I'm just drawn to the computer. I'm sorry if there's a long wait sometimes. .own…Anyways, hope you've enjoyed my .Inuyasha…Inu and .Yu Yu Hakusho…Yu Yu xover. :glances back…hope no one noticed I said I owned them…Turns back and sees a mob of mutinous people. Runs away crying.: Fine. I own nothing.

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko

Reviews:

mm

Ashtonreed—Yippee! I was so excited when I saw your review. You reviewed just a bit after I posted. I was so surprised to see a review so soon! I'm sooooo happy…even though I have homework up to my ears. :grumble grumble: Anyways, you're right. They are youkai. Is it Kouga? Well, read and find out!

M.K.A.S—eeps. Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I rarely bother to go back and revise. Maybe I should. Thanks for the review!

iceprincess1185—:blushes furiously: Naw. Hehe. Thanks! - I made you cry! WOW! That makes me so happy! Well…you know what I mean. I'm not happy my story could move someone to tears, but not happy that you're crying…oh…you know what I mean. Don't worry about Hiei. Things will be rough, but this will be a Hiei/Kag.

inuyasha92689—Thanks for the review! I don't mean to sound stupid, but what does 'Ris' stand for. Did you already tell me? If you did, so sorry. I'm just curious.

Kuramas gurl—Here's an update. So sorry, don't kill me, but Hiei's gonna be sad for just a bit longer. :runs away from mob of angry people:

ff

Silver—Hentai questions? Hmmmm…I'll accept any questions if you email me and label it reviewer. Thanks for reviewing.

Dark Inu Fan—Miroku? But Miroku already came back. :puzzled: Thanks for the review!

serenitygirl13—you'll see.

Fariey's Delight—Here's your update! Hope you enjoy! -

**Chapter 10: Accident**

Sesshomaru stood to one side of Koenma's office, his body and aura hidden as he awaited their return. His face was as expressionless as ever, that is if you couldn't see the slight hints of weariness lingering in the depths of his amber gaze. He watched as two portals opened in the office. Koenma along with the one he was sent to retrieve and Boton followed by the dark-haired man she was ordered to revive. Both souls had been taken from the Reikai and restored to their original bodies. As soon as the two men set their eyes on each other, they leaped back in shock.

Koenma shook his head in frustration. _'Why in the world would Sesshomaru want these two brought back into the living! They're more annoying that Yusuke!'_

Boton bowed to Koenma and then popped out of the room, leaving Koenma to deal with the two and the taiyoukai who was, without a doubt, present in the room, even if he wasn't visible.

"Inukorro (is that right?), didn't you die?" Inuyasha snorted at Kouga's question.

"Feh. We both died, baka. Or did you forget we are in the Reikai." Before the two could strike up an age-old bickering match, a cold voice interrupted them.

"Silence. This Sesshomaru has no time for petty arguments between the two of you." When they heard the familiar voice, they froze and turned toward him. Sesshomaru had dropped his concealing spells. Inuyasha leapt further away, a hand falling naturally to grab tetsusaiga, only to notice its absence.

_'That's right. I forgot. I left the tetsusaiga to the Goshimboku for Kagome.'_ Inuyasha settled for cracking the joints of one hand to prepare for an attack.

"Inuyasha. We meet again, little brother." Inuyasha's eyes widened. He couldn't believe his ears. Was Sesshomaru actually saying 'little brother' without sarcasm in his tone? "Yes little brother. Over five-hundred years have passed and much has changed. I have had Koenma bring you and the wolf back to aid in the fight against Tsuyoi, Naraku's last and most powerful incarnate."

"Naraku! But Kagome killed him before…"

"You are right. He was killed, but before that, he produced another offspring, this time more powerful than even himself. Before he went into battle, he somehow entered this time, the miko's time, and killed her family. He was confident he would win against you and come to the present to wreak havoc, but he had a small seed of doubt over defeating the priestess's powers. He created Tsuyoi as a precaution. It seems that Tsuyoi hid himself all these years. So far we know that he has Naraku's ability to create barriers, form miasma, and make kugutsus of himself. (Is that the word for the puppets?) He is most likely the one responsible for the holes in the kekkai barrier."

By now, Inuyasha was rooted to the floor in shock. Kouga looked as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"The miko, your old traveling companions, and the spirit detectives are all going to work to protect this world, but you and Kouga are also needed." Inuyasha couldn't have been moved by a thousand demons at that moment. He was stunned to the core by Sesshomaru's news and his almost cordial manner. "I will bring you two to the rest of the group." Sesshomaru looked at Koenma meaningfully, warning him not to interfere.

By now, everyone, with the exception of Kagome and Hiei, were gathered at Genkai's. Introductions had already been made, with only a few mishaps here and there. The inu group was overjoyed to have Inuyasha back. After a few minutes, Inuyasha began to get impatient.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango and Miroku glanced at each other quickly. How would Inuyasha react to the news that Kagome had a mate? Inuyasha saw the look, but didn't have time to interrogate them.

"Hiei, you don't have to carry me. I've already regained my strength. Hiei…" Kagome stopped speaking abruptly as she saw who was at Genkai's. Her eyes widened, and she pushed herself from Hiei's grasp. "Inuyasha? Is that really you?" At the hanyou's nod, Kagome flung herself into his opened arms. As her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, he tensed and then clutched her close to his body. Tears streamed from her eyes as she gazed into his familiar amber ones. "You're back Inu-kun."

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm sorry I betrayed you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. Don't cry. Onegai…forgive me." Sad golden eyes gazed at Kagome. Inuyasha held his breath as he watched the flicker of emotions on her face.

"Of course, Inuyasha. I forgive you." Kagome buried her face into his chest and breathed in the familiar woodsy scent that clung to her hanyou.

"Aishiteru koi."

"I love you too Inuyasha. Forever."

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered her name as he rested his face against her hair, greedily inhaling her unique scent. He suddenly stiffened as his sensitive nose caught another scent entwined with his Kagome's. He sniffed more and began to growl deep in his throat. His ears twitched suddenly as he finally woke from his world of Kagome. A deep menacing growl echoed in his ears, and it was not his own. He lifted his gaze to scan the room and caught a short, red-eyed demon glaring at him. If looks could kill, the hanyou would be dead. The hatred shining in the apparition's eyes was enough to make Inuyasha edgy. Inuyasha thought he saw a flicker of familiar sorrow in the apparition's eyes, but it was gone the next moment. The look that flitted across the short demon's face was so much like the ones he had seen on Kagome's so long ago. Inuyasha sniffed Kagome again and released a snarl that shook Kagome from her restful state.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"Why do you smell like him?" Kagome released Inuyasha and turned to follow his gaze to Hiei. She jumped back from Inuyasha when she saw the murderous look on her mate's face. "Hiei…"

"Hn." Kagome ran to his side and grabbed his arm. He snarled at her and lashed out without thinking, his hand hitting her stomach and sending her sprawling to the ground. The entire place erupted in chaos. Everyone stood rooted in place, surprised at the entire event. Kagome's hands flew to her stomach as a heart-shattering sob tore from her throat. Hiei stood in front of her, shocked that he'd hit her. He reached toward her and flinched when she scooted away from him. Hiei growled slightly and reached for her again. He froze and paled when his nose was his with the scent of Kagome's blood. In a flash, he had her cradled onto his lap.

Inuyasha roused from his shock first and was beside Kagome in a moment. He growled at Hiei and tried to take Kagome from him. Hiei snarled at him. Inuyasha sat down in shock when he sniffed her and realized the short demon was her mate. He sniffed again to confirm this and growled again.

"You bastard. You hurt her." Hiei growled at Inuyasha's words and then ignored him. He lifted Kagome's shirt to see the wound, but was surprised when all he saw was a dark bruise. He gazed up at her face only to see a vacant expression. Kagome was in shock, but from what Hiei didn't know. He was certain his accidental blow wouldn't have hurt her to that degree. The scent of blood was pungent in the air, yet he couldn't see any.

Sango, the next the shake from the shock, ordered everyone out of the room. She wasn't surprised when Inuyasha refused to leave. She approached carefully and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome. I've seen her endure harder hits than that." Inuyasha shook his head to signify that he didn't know and motioned for her to leave. She hesitated about leaving the two angry males with a shocked Kagome, but complied. When she left Inuyasha sniffed again and stilled. He gasped, drawing the attention of Hiei. Kagome had let down her barrier and his sensitive canine nose could pick out scents Hiei could not.

"Hanyou, what is it." As much as he hated to ask, he had seen the realization on Inuyasha's face. Also, for some reason, Hiei could not read the hanyou's mind.

"Kagome was pregnant." A look of horror spread across Hiei's face. He killed their baby.

A/N: Please read and review! So…what do you think? Poor Hiei. What's going to happen next? Kagome just lost her baby. No one knew of it but her. When she wakes from her shock, what will happen?

ATTENTION: Reviewers, it is your choice. Will this be a Hiei/Kag or a Hiei/Kag/Inu?

Please vote. This will continue for the next few chapters, so VOTE SOON!


	11. Mating Bonds

A/N: No own. So…how do you guys like it so far? Reminder: Vote soon! OO **OMG!**. I can't believe how many reviews I got! I'm dancing around and singing as I'm reading the reviews! I love you all! By the way, VOTE count will be located at the bottom of the chapter. Here ya go everyone! WARNING: lengthy review responses to follow…skip or read.

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko

Reviews:

mm---

hieijaganjaganshi—Yay! You're my first reviewer for chapter 10 and my first voter too!

shin02—I wasn't sure if it would work with all three, but I just miss Inu.

Kagome-reincarnation—I know…poor Hiei.

Megan Consoer—Here's another chappy 4 ya. This is the fic you reviewed right? If not, I'm so so so very very sorry.

Kristie—Hey, someone actually reads my responses! You just made my day.

Katiepatie—Sick of Inu! I didn't just read that. Oo

Kuramas gurl---Mwahahaha! My little pawns are going to dance a little more, but never fear…

iceprincess1185—WOW! Did I really move you to tears? I feel so happy! I'm floating in a cloud surrounded by anime and chocolate and ramen and…

Thundercat—Oooh. Me like. I'll think about the baby thing. Thanks for the ideas and the name spellings!

Kogas Hentai Luver—I missed Inu so I wanted to add him, but I'll go whichever the way the majority goes, so check vote counts and VOTE!

Blade99508—Thanks for voting!

kagomehieiluvers—Does a happy jig. -

rocknroll7806—I told ya things were going to explode!

ashtonreed—The last post didn't work? I'll think on the baby thing. Hehehe. I just couldn't resist bringing them back; although, now I'm going to be even more confused. Thankies 4 the long review! Does yet another jig in front of the computer.

ff---

Kaikou247—I'm so happy! Yay! Yippee::smiles so wide her face splits, but she's still smiling like there's no tomorrow:

Krista—I can't believe I got so many reviews! I love you all!

InuyashaJunky—I love reading stuff by my reviewers! I get really happy when they ask me to read them.

Lita—You said you hated Inu/Kag, that's not an option. It's either the one you chose, Hiei/Kag, or Hiei/Kag/Inu (a trio).

Dragon Keeper Erishla—I'm contemplating whether or not I should.

DragonPrincess89—Thanks for reviewing!

Fluffy's Brevis—Oo :faints from praise: If I die right now, I'd die with a humongous grin on my face, and all the coroners would think I was insane in life…not that I'm not but…no one has to know. Mwahahahaha!

xxprincess-sakuraxx—Here's an update!

serenitygirl13—I hated to do it, but the story needed some more pizzazz.

Sapphiredragonchild—Either pairing, things will get better…Unless…

jammies2000—I'm in heaven! You're back! Does a dance in the table. Yippee! They like me. They really like me. Okay…I'll just shut up now.

Anonymous—Sorry it's a bit depressing, but things will cheer up in a few chapters.

You wrote: "I love Hiei/Kagome, but this could be an interesting Hiei/Kagome/Inuyasha." I'm taking this as a vote for Hiei/Kag/Inu. If this is not, please notify me.

Dark Inu Fan—I know Kouga's an ookami. Thanks though. I couldn't remember what insults Inuyasha and Kouga throw at each other in the anime. My brain is fried…if I ever even had one.

moga-wachutu—Here's an update:p

iyfanatic—I know I'm evil…but I just couldn't help it. The wheels in my head began to turn and my fingers were just glued to the keyboard, even though I should have been doing my mountainous pile of homework.

VB—Don't worry, something will shake him from his gloom soon.

Ice-neko-girl—I think you're the second to faint…not counting me. I love you all! Thanks!

queen of death—Well aren't you nasty. A simple you are evil would have covered the bases. Or go to hell would have worked too. Nevertheless, thanks for taking the time to review!

anonymous23—Thanks!

email---

meganconsoer2002—Thanks for all your reviews!

kogasmate—HOLY F#IN S$! Do you happen to have a fanfiction on mm called My Savior and one called Circumstances?

I know Hiei was OOC, but I couldn't help but add it. You hate Inu! I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Anytime.

**Chapter 11: Mating Bonds**

Everyone outside the room shivered as a pained and broken howl pierced the air. Kurama realized his friend was in pain and made a move toward the room only to be restrained by the taiyoukai. For some reason, he knew that it was not the time to interrupt, no matter how alarming the howl had been. All waited tensely.

Even Sesshomaru made no move toward the door. He knew what had caused the heart-rending emotion in the Forbidden Child. His senses, even sharper than Inuyasha's, had picked up on Kagome's condition. No matter how much he wanted to barge in and tear both the apparition and the hanyou into microscopic pieces, no matter how much he wanted to be there to comfort his little sister, he knew that the matter had to be resolved between mates first. Inuyasha shouldn't be in there, but it would do no good to retrieve him now.

Kurama glanced at the taiyoukai when he felt the tremble through the arm that was holding him. He was shocked to see that Sesshomaru's eyes were flashing red, and his aura was flaring as he struggled to remain in control of his transformation. Sesshomaru noticed Kurama's gaze and immediately reigned in his emotion.

Hiei's pain broke Kagome from her stunned silence. She lifted her tear-stained face and saw his immense sorrow. Her heart squeezed painfully when she felt his emotions radiating through their bond.

"Kagome." That one whispered word held so much emotion. Kagome shifted in his lap and hugged him. His arms clutched her close. She knew he didn't mean it. Her baby was gone, but they could make another. All of a sudden, Hiei pushed her back. Kagome fell back in shock. Neither noticed the growling hanyou in the room.

"Hiei…what's wrong?" Kagome reached out to touch his arm, but he smacked it away.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You hid your scent from me. You lost my child." Hiei's face was an emotionless mask. He struggled to remain cold when he saw the tremble in her lips and the tears running down her cheeks. "You are no longer my mate. I release you from this bond. I break the mating mark. Leave onna." Kagome stared at him disbelievingly. Her hand flew up to her neck as a burning sensation ripped through her body. She felt as if she were losing a part of her self, of her soul, her heart.

"Iie. Hiei. Onegai, don't do this." She reached for him again only to be pushed away. Hiei stood and left the room in a flash. Kagome crumpled to the ground in sobs. Her eyes lightened from their brown color to a mellow gold. Tears fell from her eyes to kiss the ground. Inuyasha started moving toward her, but she scooted back. "Onii-san…" Kagome whispered almost silently.

Sesshomaru heard her and entered the room, glancing at everyone else to stay put. What he saw made his eyes flash a deep crimson. Kagome lay sobbing on the floor, and Hiei was no where to be found. "Leave us brother." When Inuyasha opened his mouth to refuse, Sesshomaru fixed him with a meaningful glare. "Now." Inuyasha scurried out the door. Sesshomaru gathered Kagome's limp form to his chest. "Imouto. Everything's going to be fine." Sesshomaru rocked her in his arms. He sniffed her and realized that the apparition had somehow removed the mating mark. "I'm here now imouto. I'm here." Kagome buried her head into his chest and clenched her fists around his clothes. A fresh wave of sobs wracked her frame.

After a few moments, Kagome asked Sesshomaru to let her have some time alone. He was hesitant, but he gave in. When she was sure he had left, she climbed from the window and race off toward the park. She just needed some peace.

Hiei fled to the Goshinboku and took comfort in the giant tree's aura. _'Gomen ne, Kagome. You are better off without me.'_

Sinister red eyes stared into the white-haired demon's mirror. "So, my little miko. It seems you are vulnerable right now. Let me come and comfort you." He laughed as he created a portal to Kagome's location.

Kagome sat on a bench with her knees pulled up to her chest. She couldn't believe it. Just like that her world had shattered. Her sorrow wrapped around her like a cloak. She didn't sense him until it was too late. A pair of arms wrapped around her as a swirling miasma choked her senses.

"Hello my miko. We meet again." His fingers caressed her cheek in an almost tender gesture. Kagome was too fatigued, emotionally, mentally and physically, to resist. She fell limp in his arms as darkness seized her vision. A last weak mental call went out to Hiei, but she was certain it was useless. Tsuyoi picked her up and vanished back to his hiding place.

Hiei's jagan shot open on its own accord. He could feel the urgency it felt in locating something. The jagan seemed almost frantic. After a few moments, it seemed it had found what it was looking for. Hiei froze as the eye passed on the weak message from Kagome. His entire body glowed with an angry light as he saw Kagome in Tsuyoi's arms as he saw the evil demon touch her. A howl left his throat when the image was cut off. The evil demon's voice rang in his head.

"Forbidden Child. Come to my castle in Makai. Come and watch me take your once mate as mine. Come see the pain in her eyes as I take her as mine forever."

Had anyone been near Hiei at that moment, they would have run in fright. His eyes glowed with a malevolent light, promising death to the one who had taken Kagome away.

"Sesshomaru! Let me see Kagome." Inuyasha tried to push past his brother futilely.

"Let her be. She needs time to mourn."

"She needs me right now! That short bastard released her from the mating bonds after he killed their child!" Inuyasha opened his mouth to shout some more, but fell silent when Sesshomaru landed a neatly placed blow to the side of his neck, knocking him out for the time-being.

VOTE COUNT:

Hiei/Kag: 14

Hiei/Kag/Inu: 7

Unless I counted wrong, the TRIO pairing is falling behind. Please note, this is a trio pairing, not just Inu/Kag. Would LITA (Hiei/Kag) and ANONYMOUS (Hiei/Kag/Inu) please confirm their votes because I wasn't sure which you voted for. If anyone wants to check my vote count for me, feel free to!

A/N: So sorry for the long delay and the short chapter. I'll try to get another out on spring break. Hiei/Kag/Inu is falling behind. Vote soon!


	12. Control

A/N: Hiya! You all make me so happy! Here's the chapter. And…oh yeah…I own nothing. There will be another extensive review response, so skip ahead if you don't want to read, or stick around!

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko

Reviews:

mm

Ashtonreed—Hehehe. Sorry…I couldn't resist, but don't worry. Everything will turn out fine…maybe.

iceprincess1185—Hiei's sister's name is Yukina. I'm glad you like it. It makes me so happy! I'm not sure if I'll be setting anyone else up because I'm just horrible at planning out pairings and writing many at a time. If you look back to chapter 7, I made an attempt to open up a pairing with Botan when she appeared in Koenma's office all disheveled, but the way the events occurred didn't allow her partner to be revealed. ;

ailea—The light will come soon, depending on how long voting poles are up for. Thanks for your review!

toasterwoman360—I'm so happy. Thanks for reviewing and voting!

katiepatie—Feel free to change your vote anytime you want! I know what you mean. That's part of the reason I began this xover. I don't go back and delete votes, but each new vote is added to the tally. Vote as many times as you want!

fgdgfgfygfgytrijsyf—Am I a meanie? I didn't realize. :shrugs: Don't worry though. Things will work out in time. :p

insane anime—OO :blushes furiously: Naw. Really? I didn't know this was a good drama. Thanks! Oh and sorry about the baby. I didn't want to, but I needed something big to happen.

Shin02—Thanks for voting and reviewing!

inuyasha92689—Sorry it was sad, but hey...if there aren't any sad moments in life, then happy moments wouldn't mean anything. -

HIEILOVERS—Hey hieijaganjaganshi. Thanks for voting and reviewing! Oh and for telling me you were also hjj. I love it when reviewers review multiple chapters because it makes me just so happy!

Annaku—I know. I do tend to move things fast, but I can't seem to help it. I get frustrated when the characters take forever to get together. Gomen ne. Hehehe. Will she be raped? Hmm…you'll find out soon.

Kogas Hentai Luver—Thanks! I'm so happy!

InuKitsuneMiko—Sorry the chapter was so short. Forgive me. Thanks for reviewing!

Sailor Light Angel 2—Thanks for voting!

Kuramas gurl—I know I'm mean. Suffering makes the happy things in life even better.

Ryukotsusei—OO :just fell out of chair in utter surprise and astonishment: I love you:crawls back onto chair to check and see if she was going crazy: OMG. :faints and awakens only to begin to hyperventilate, literally: I absolutely love your fanfics! They're so awesome! Mine are nothing at all compared to yours. :stars in her eyes: It makes me so very very happy to have your review my fic. I feel so…so…happy!

Ice Vixen X—For some reason, mm isn't letting me see your review at this moment, but I'm so happy you're reviewing! I love your stuff! Hopefully, mediaminer will stop being stupid.

ff

InuyashaJunky—Thanks for reviewing and voting!

Silverbluenchantress—Here's an update for ya!

You know me—I beg to differ. Inuyasha is mine. Bwahahahahaha!

Kei—How dare you spell Hiei wrong! WAH! ;

Katie—Oo Ya spelled Hiei wrong. GRRRRRR. Beware the rabid fans of doom.

Kita—Thanks for voting moonlightdemonkita. Was I evil? I didn't notice. :(off to the side) Bwahahahaha:

xxprincess-sakuraxx—Yay! Thnaks for voting!

serenitygirl13—I love Inu too. I don't think Sesshy's going to be a candidate for Kags though cause I already made him brothery-ish. However…maybe in my next fic.

Mai—My thoughts exactly. I actually hadn't planned on reviving any of the Inu-tachi, but I got lonely. -

Kaikou247—I love your reviews! Thanks for dropping in and voting!

Hieiforever—I know Inu can be an idiot at times, but I still love him. Thanks for reading and voting!

Lita—Thanks for confirming your vote! I'm proud to say that I'm a complete hentai, so sorry if it offends you. But I do see how it could be icky. Although if it does become a three-some, I don't necessarily have to include all three in an act together. They can take turns if need be. But that's only a possibility…so I'll stop rambling now. ;

Dark Inu Fan—I know demons can't divorce, but I needed something to heighten the tension and I just couldn't resist. Besides, I'm the author, so…nyah. :p

Anonymous—If you are the same anonymous who voted before, thanks for confirming your vote. If not, then thanks for voting!

Joey—You have no idea how happy I am that people would actually recommend my fic. :wipes tears from her eyes: I'm so glad you liked it. At the time I began writing this fic, I'd read so many Kurama/Kagome fics that I just really wanted to write a Hiei/Kag, but now that I'm further along, I'm missing my Inu.

angelkitty77—Thanks for the vote!

DragonPrincess89—Thanks for reading and voting!

Iyfanatic—Vote as many times as you want to. I feel that if someone takes the time to review and vote, then his/her vote counts all the way! Don't worry about the 'happy family' thing. I always end happily…er…almost always.

Abnormal Punkboy—Here's an update! OO You like it? YAY! Ya might be disappointed with this chapter though.

shadow miko—They'll be mates again regardless whether Inu is part of it or not.

LITA—Hey, how do you know my dreams? Hehehe.

**Chapter 12: Control**

Kagome stirred and slowly opened her eyes to see a dark ceiling above her. She reached a hand to brush her hair from her face only to realize her hands were shackled above her head. A quiver of fear shot up her spine as she tried to move her legs and found that they too were chained down. She tipped her head to the side and noticed the eerie red sky outside the window. After a quick inspection, she found she was chained to a large bed in a huge dark room. Each leg was tied to a post and her arms were bound to the headboard. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get free. It seemed that precautions had been made to ensure she couldn't use her powers.

_'Where the hell am I? Why is it so cold in here? OH MY GOD! Where the hell are my clothes!'_ Kagome finally realized that she was clad in her underwear and bra. Her skirt and shirt seemed to have vanished. _'Please…someone help me.'_ Kagome froze when she remembered what had occurred with Hiei and then Tsuyoi. _'How could I be so stupid and not notice Tsuyoi. Now I'm probably stuck somewhere in his castle where no one can find me, considering we've all been searching for him and have been unable to find his whereabouts.'_

"Hello my pet." Tsuyoi swept into the room, gazing lustily at Kagome's nearly naked form. "I see now why Naraku couldn't resist toying with you and your companions. It is quite fun." He chuckled as Kagome began to struggle futilely against her bonds again. "Now, now…we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Tsuyoi climbed onto the bed on top of Kagome and leaned over to lick her neck. He closed his eyes in bliss for a moment. "So much power." Kagome shuddered in revulsion but was unable to move. "Soon that power will be mine…after I have some fun that is. No one is coming to save you my dear miko. Even that fire apparition is disgusted with you. What would the mighty Sesshomaru think if he saw you flirting with the enemy, hmmm?" Tsuyoi laughed to himself and then summoned Kanna.

"You called, my master." Kanna's empty voice sent chills through Kagome.

"Drain her soul and hold onto it for a while. I want to have some fun." Kanna faced Kagome with the mirror and began to extract her soul from her body.

"No…" Kagome whispered weakly. _'This wasn't possible. Kanna didn't have this much power. The mirror should have cracked under the stress. No. I will not be controlled by Tsuyoi. No.'_ Kagome's body fell limp as her eyes glazed over. A small amount of her soul remained in her body, but it was miniscule and couldn't maintain control of her body.

"Kanna's strength has increased since my own is much stronger than my creator, Naraku." Tsuyoi waved the small demon away and turned to Kagome. "Look at me my pet. You will do as I say."

"Yes master Tsuyoi." _'No. What am I saying? I can't control myself.'_

"When the apparition comes, he will not see me taking you my dear, but you willingly coming into my arms." He leaned down and seized her lips in a bruising kiss. He undid the shackles from the bed but left them on her wrists and ankles so she couldn't use her powers should she somehow break from his spell and regain her soul from Kanna. "For now, we'll just have some fun." Tsuyoi slipped his hand under her panties and pushed two fingers into her in one motion. Kagome jerked in surprise as her body responded to his touch. An evil smirk lit his face as she began to struggle. "Now, now my miko, is that any way to treat your future mate? You will not resist my touch; in fact, you will beg for it." The malevolent light in his eyes grew brighter as he saw the conflict in her eyes.

Her mind screamed as she tried to resist the sensations and regain control of herself. Tears fell from her eyes as she continued to struggle against his disgusting touch. The amount of soul left in her could see what was occurring but couldn't take control.

"My dear miko…cease your tears. You are happy to be here with me." Kagome instantly ceased crying as her arms wrapped involuntarily around him.

"Yes master."

Hiei's demon nature raged inside him as the Naraku's evil creation's message rang in his mind. _'Kagome is MINE.'_ His jagan was open as he raced back to Genkai's to get Botan to open a portal to Makai. Kurama and Sesshomaru were the first to notice the apparition's approach. Everyone turned when they heard Hiei tear down the shrine door in his haste to find Botan. Even Sesshomaru was surprised that the jagan was open.

Hiei quickly spotted Botan and grabbed her, eliciting a growl from Kurama. "Open a portal to Makai." Hiei growled at the lady of death.

"Ow. Hiei, let go of me. I'm not authorized to simply open a portal to Makai. I'll have to ask Koenma." Hiei's grasp tightened.

"Open the damn portal now, onna, or you will die by my blade." Hiei snarled at Kurama when he made a move to release Botan from his grasp.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, holding Hiei's angry gaze.

"Tsuyoi has Kagome." Hiei growled as he saw he wasn't going anywhere without telling them first.

"What! What do you mean he has Kagome! If he hurts her I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" Inuyasha, who had awoken, raged as he advanced on Hiei.

"My mate's been captured! I must save her!" Kouga cried out and was promptly knocked unconscious by both Inuyasha and Hiei.

At Sesshomaru's command, Botan opened the portal and they all piled through with the exception of Yukina, Botan, and Genkai. Once in Makai, they could sense the overwhelming evil presence of Tsuyoi. It seems that he had decided to reveal his location. They set out to find Kagome.

"It seems they are coming for you miko. But it matters not. They will all die. Do you like that? Hmmm…perhaps I will let some of them live and see me take you as my mate. Now wouldn't you like that?"

"Yes master." Kagome's voice was dull as she answered. _'No. Hiei! Please, stay away. Everyone…no…they'll be hurt.'_

Inuyasha released attacks with his claws since he had yet to retrieve tetsusaiga from the Goshinboku (Not even going to try to spell his attacks. ;) They were at the gates of Tsuyoi's castle, but they were having difficulties entering. Swarms of saimyoushou hovering around the castle prevented Miroku from using the kazaana, so he could only use his staff and his supply of ofuda. Sango was reduced to fighting on the ground since it was too dangerous to use hiraikotsu when their allies were scattered throughout the demons. Kirara stood faithfully at the taijiya's side; Shippou sat on the fire neko's back as he hurled his illusions and kitsune bi at the demons.

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted as he dodged two massive demons to shoot another. He had never encountered this many demons at once. Each seemed to be extremely powerful as well. Kuwabara fought beside his best friend with his energy sword.

Kurama and Hiei fought relatively near each other, although Hiei was a bit further ahead since his anger fueled him more than it did Kurama. Hiei's sword flashed through the demons, but many of them would reform. (like musou, aka Onigumo when he was expelled from Naraku) Kurama used his rose whip expertly, but he had to be careful not to hit one of his allies who were fighting amongst the masses of demons.

Sesshomaru fought with as much anger as Hiei, but he showed none of it. His cold mask concealed his burning fury. Toukijin was out and tearing through the demons. From time to time, he switched to the energy whip. Blood from the youkai and from themselves splattered on their clothes as they worked their way toward where Kagome was held.

Kouga was fighting a losing battle. Too many youkai surrounded him and he no longer had the speed he possessed when he had the shikon shards. He turned sharply to dodge a clawed hand but couldn't move out of the way when another came from behind and drove right through his stomach. Blood spilled from his wound and from his lips as he fell to his knees. "Kagome…gomen ne." The ookami youkai fell unconscious as his life blood began to flow from him.

Inside the castle Tsuyoi sat beside a trembling Kagome. He had decided to save the fun for later and to watch the occurrences outside. Kanna stood in front of them with her mirror showing the battle. Kagome shattered when she saw Kouga fall. A soundless cry came from her lips as tears cascaded down her cheeks. Her heart clenched when she saw all of them fighting through the demons. Each wound caused her to flinch and her tears to flow. "You see what you have caused my miko? They will all die. Your comrades don't stand a chance against me."

A sob shook her as she gazed into the mirror and saw Kuwabara fall.

"NO! KUWABARA!" Yusuke rushed to his friend as saw him get torn by a demon. Crimson blood trickled from his mouth as he dropped to the ground. The spirit detective knelt beside his friend and cradled his form in his lap. "Don't you dare die on me Kuwabara! I'll never forgive you! Wake up damn it!" Kuwabara opened his eyes and looked into Yusuke's teary gaze.

"I'm sorry man. Take care of Shizuru and Yukina for me will ya?" Kuwabara coughed and then continued. "Get 'em for me Yusuke." His eyes closed and drew in a ragged breath before his body went limp.

"NO KUWABARA! NO!" Yusuke's aura flashed around him as his anger built. He laid Kuwabara down and stood. With a tortured cry, he threw himself into the battle.

The other fighters tried to move over toward Kuwabara's fallen form but were unable as the never-ending stream of youkai continued to beat down on them.

"EVERYONE STAND BACK!" They looked toward Miroku to see his hand on the rosary. Yusuke picked up Kuwabara and fought his way away to Miroku. Inuyasha grabbed Kouga and did the same. The others, Hiei included, moved behind the monk. Miroku grabbed the rosary beads and released the kazaana.

"MIROKU! NO!" Sango screamed as she saw him open the wind tunnel. Tears fell down her face as she saw the demons and saimyoushou get pulled into the void. She rushed to his side as he sealed the void and dropped to his knees.

"It's up to you guys now. Go save Kagome-sama." Miroku barely whispered before he fell into Sango's arms. Most of the demons were taken by Miroku's tunnel but not all. Yusuke, Kurama, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou stayed behind to watch Miroku, Kouga, and Kuwabara and to kill of the remaining demons. Sesshomaru, Hiei, and Inuyasha rushed ahead to find Kagome.

_'No. This can't be happening again. They're all going to die because of my weakness. Kuwabara, Miroku, Kouga. No. Oh kami no.'_

"It is time my dear, they are approaching. Kukuku. The two half-breeds and the king of Makai. Sesshomaru, your brother ne? Now tell me miko, who do you choose, the hanyou, the Forbidden Child, or Sesshomaru. They are weary from the battle, so it will take little to restrain them all." Tsuyoi chuckled and pulled Kagome closer to him. "Let me introduce you to my creations." Slowly, around them appeared youkai after youkai. All of them looked just like him. An endless wave of malicious red eyes and flowing black hair. "They are lovely, don't you think? Each is an exact replica of me. So my dear…who do you choose. I'll be nice and let one live. Ahhh…here they come. Remember your orders my pet."

_'No. I can't. No.'_ Kagome pushed Tsuyoi down on the bed and straddled him. (Ugh…I hate writing this part.) She leaned over him and kissed his neck.

The door flew open as all three demons finally found Kagome. All three males growled in anger and disbelief, but their thoughts were cut short as they found themselves surrounded by a flood of Tsuyois. Their tired bodies combined with their distracted minds allowed the copies of Tsuyoi to bind them with similar shackles as Kagome's.

A/N: Sorry this chapter sucks. The battle scenes are completely messed up and nothing makes sense. GRRRRRRRR. ; xx I have some major writer's block, and I can't seem to articulate any of my thoughts. Onegai, don't give up on the story because of this lousy chapter. Anyways, stay tuned to see how they get out of this one. Even Sesshy's been shackled!

VOTE COUNT:

Hiei/Kag: 31

Hiei/Kag/Inu: 21

Note: Feel free to vote as many times as you want; feel free to change your vote. I think that if you spend the time to review more than once then your vote counts. Polls are still OPEN.


	13. Sorrow

A/N: Please forgive the lateness of this chapter. Too much homework coupled with the disappearance of my muse made this chapter extra difficult to get out. But I will be continuing it no matter what, even if some chapters take longer to get out. Please be patient. I hope you like! Oh, if you don't want to stick around for the reviews, scroll down.

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko

Reviews:

mm---

Kuramas gurl—Gomen ne. Kagome will be okay in the end.

Katiepatie—Thanks for reviewing!

inuyasha92689—Thanks! I know. I hated to write it too, but it just had to be. Don't worry though.

rocknroll7806'—Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine…in time.

toasterwoman360—Thanks! You guys make me so happy!

random off line--Hmmm…I'll consider making Kanna turn against Tsuyoi. Thanks for reviewing!

Lady Raven—Thanks for reviewing! Here's an update!

Ice Vixen X—Thanks for reviewing! You have to update your stuff soon also! Sorry if it was sad, but it'll get happy again. YAY! You actually like it::does a happy dance:

iceprincess1185—Thanks! I would never let Hiei die…at least not permanently.

Koru—Yay! Thanks for voting!

Rosarian—Thanks for reviewing and voting!

hieijaganjaganshi—Thanks for reviewing and happy very very belated Easter! -

xFluffiesGirlx—Thanks!

mikoonna209—Gomen ne, but Hiei/Kag won. I hope you will keep liking my fic though!

ff---

serenitygirl13—Thanks! I hope you will continue to read even though Inu has officially lost the race. I'll probably be writing an Inu/Kag soon because I've been separated from it for so long.

Joey—Gomen ne, but the trio has lost the race. I hope you will continue to read this event though Inu will not be in the pairing. Perhaps I will pair him with someone else.

Nomanic—Oo I did not just hear you say that. :sigh: I was already contemplating killing Inu if the trio lost, but I just can't decide. Hiei was the one to accidentally punch Kagome in the stomach. I'm sorry if it wasn't clear.

Meep—Thanks for voting!

angelkitty77—Thanks for reviewing and voting

korokochan18—Thanks for voting!

LITA—Thankies for voting!

Dark Inu Fan—Thanks! Kagome wasn't willing. She just couldn't break Tsuyoi's control.

xxprincess-sakuraxx—Thanks for voting!

fluffy dark angel—Here's another chappy. I'm sorry for the slow updates. I'm just stuck. Thanks for voting!

shadow miko—Thanks for voting!

kagedfox—Thanks for reviewing and voting! I'm glad you liked it!

silverangel2071—Hey SesshyInuluver! Thanks! I don't like Tsuyoi either. Here's an update…just keep those pb chibi's away from me. :casts a wary glance at approaching shadows and runs:

InuyashaJunky—Thanks for voting and reviewing!

hieiinu27—You got your wish. -

email---

Kogas mate—So sorry about the name thing. I absolutely LOVE your fics! Please update soon! YAY::giggles happily:

Gabrieladroz—Thanks! Don't worry about it ending sadly. OO You don't like Inu? WAH! Oh well. I'm glad you like the story though!

**Chapter 13: Sorrow**

Kagome's soul struggled against Kanna's mirror and Tsuyoi's control when she saw them being chained to the wall and surrounded by Tsuyoi's copies. She saw the disbelief in their eyes at her position. Pain tore through her heart as her hands moved on their own to caress Tsuyoi's chest. Her eyes took in the disgust on their faces, and her struggles increased futilely.

"I welcome you to my castle. Did you enjoy the trip?" An evil grin lit Tsuyoi's face. His claws dug slightly into Kagome's hips in warning when he felt her inner struggle. He forced more of his influence on her when the struggle in her became alarming. "Lord Sesshomaru," he said scoffing, "how nice of you to drop by. Your sister correct? She is so delicious." Sesshomaru growled slightly and pulled at the chains binding him. His struggles were echoed by those of Inuyasha and Hiei. Tsuyoi only grinned malevolently and cast a look at Kagome for her to continue.

A pool of dread sat deep in her gut as she tried to resist his commands, but it was futile. Even as she bent down toward him and seized his lips, her mind battled against the invading evil. A wave of disgust shivered through her form as she felt him harden beneath her. A single tear trailed down her face.

Hiei was beyond furious. His red eyes glowed in his anger. The jagan pulsed as it tried to break the chains that bound any demonic power from being used. At first he was in disbelief at what he saw, but then he saw the tear trickle down her cheek and he knew. His fury multiplied.

Tsuyoi laughed inside. He could sense the angry auras of the three chained to the wall. _'Maybe I will postpone my pleasure for a little bit and torture my little miko more.'_

"Kagome. Have you made a decision yet. Which one will live." Kagome's eyes widened. Her gaze swept across the three of them, and the pain in her heart intensified.

_'Iie. I can't let them die. I love all three of them.'_ Her gaze lingered on Hiei. _'Even if I'm no longer his mate, I can't let him die. I won't let any of them die.'_ A scream tore past Tsuyoi's control when she saw his replicas whipping them. Trails of blood decorated their flesh. A pair of golden eyes stared at her in longing and regret. Amber eyes told her to forget him, that he was the taiyoukai and would survive anything. Crimson eyes flashed with anger directed at Tsuyoi. The taiyoukai's once white clothes were stained a deep red; the dark liquid dripped onto the ground. Beside him, his half-brother hanyou was in much worse condition. Had he not been shackled, he could have used blades of blood. A pool of blood was rapidly forming around the three.

All of a sudden something snapped inside of Kagome. She couldn't take the sight of more people dying because of her. A sudden surge of power inside of her knocked Tsyuoi away, shattering his control, the shackles, and Kanna's mirror. Kagome knelt on the bed, her head thrown back in a soundless scream. A white glow surrounded her as an ethereal breeze whipped around the room. A fury stronger than ever poured through her veins as she pictured her friends being hurt and dying because of Tsuyoi. Her miko powers burned with restrained pure energy that bubbled just under the surface. Tsuyoi looked on in barely concealed horror as the purifying energy began to circulate the room. He had seen her two other transformations, but this was by far the most destructive of the three.

A golden sun appeared on her right cheek and a crescent moon on the other. She wore a simple, elegant white dress that seemed to sparkle with the energy surrounding her. When the wind dispersed, Kagome's eyes opened to reveal shining silver orbs. Her gaze focused on Tsuyoi as she turned toward him. "Your evil must be purified." Her voice was soft and innocent as she said these condemning words. Just as her energy began to build, she fainted.

Tsuyoi stood from his cowered position and smirked. "You thought to defy me miko. You could never overcome my eternal powers! Ku ku ku." _'How in the hells did she transform even when Kanna held most of her soul and I held control of her movements. Not to mention, the shackles placed on her should have restricted any use of magic.'_ Tsuyoi continued to pretend that he was the cause of Kagome's sudden collapse while his mind struggled to think of how she broke free of him.

Three loud growls greeted Tsuyoi's words, and he turned confidently toward them only to quickly leap back. During the time he had been preoccupied with worry over his imminent death, he failed to notice that Kagome's flare of powers had destroyed the shackled as well as most of his copies. The copies that were left were destroyed by the three angry youkai who now advanced on him.

"This Sesshomaru will not tolerate your insolence." The mighty taiyoukai's claws shimmered with his green poison that dripped onto the floor, causing it to dissolve. Inuyasha's claws were coated with his blood, preparing him for his attack. The jagan was open on Hiei's head, and his sword was more than ready to slice the enemy to bits. As the three moved in to attack, Tsuyoi threw the unconscious Kagome at them and vanished.

Hiei dropped his sword and caught Kagome in his arms. A concerned and gentle look crossed his face before it became blank. He traced the sun on her right check gently. (She fainted but didn't untransform.) The two inu youkai followed the apparition out the castle, one growling the entire way. Outside the grounds were a mess. Demon parts littered the ground, and blood covered the surroundings like an endless red sea. Their comrades huddled together in the center of the mess.

Sango clutched Miroku's hand to her heart as her tears fell steadily on his chest. Last time she died before him, and this time he died first. "Miroku, why did you leave me. Miroku. Anata no baka. You knew the saimyoushou's poison would kill you, but you still released kazaana."

Yusuke, his tough-guy façade gone, sobbed over the limp form of Kuwabara. His fist pounded into the ground beside him in his angry sorrow. "Doshite (I think this means why.) Kuwabara. WHY! You idiot! You weren't supposed to die. No." A sudden thought occurred to him. "The toddler. He'll bring you back. I don't fucking care if he say's no. He's bringing you back. You hear me toddler! I know you're watching!"

Just then Kagome began to stir. Her eyes opened slightly and then sprang wide. "Where's Tsuyoi." She looked around as her mind cleared and her memory returned. "Oh…Kuwabara…Miroku…Kouga." She stood from Hiei's grasp and stumbled over to Kouga. "Gomen ne. It's all my fault that you're involved in this battle all over again. Kouga-kun. I'm so sorry." She looked around again and cried harder. They were dead; all because of her. She shifted her gaze from Shippou's frightened face to Sango's sorrowful one. Tears fell from her still-silver eyes as she saw Yusuke crying over Kuwabara's body. "I'm so sorry." Her body quaked with the strength of her emotion, and she fell gratefully into Sesshomaru's grasp. Her small hands clutched onto the front of his bloody clothes. "Onii-san." Kagome murmured quietly and then promptly fainted again.

Inuyasha stood in shock. He couldn't believe they had died.

Hiei cast a glance at his group members and felt a strange emotion well in his chest. _'What is this. This can't be compassion for them. Only Kagome, Yukina, and Kurama have ever penetrated my wall. Hn.'_ He growled when Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his embrace but relaxed marginally when he reminded himself that they were like siblings.

A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a bit messed up. There are grammatical errors everywhere, and the plot is somewhat mixed up. But hey, give me a break. I'm having major writers block, and yet, I've forced out a two-page chapter. As always, review please! Maybe you guys can inspire my dying muse. (No matter how much my muse dies, I'm still going to continue this fic because I hate it when people leave fics unfinished and I'm left waiting futilely for more. :glances back at sentence: Kami-sama. I'm just going to stop now since I can't even right a sentence correctly.

VOTE COUNT:

Hiei/Kag: 50

Hiei/Kag/Inu: 27

Voting CLOSED. Hiei/ Kag has won. Thanks to all who voted! To all those who voted Hiei/Kag/Inu, I'm very sorry, but I hope you will continue to read and offer your opinions. Perhaps I will make my next fanfic an Inu/Kag.


	14. The Best Way to Cure Sorrow

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope everyone's still reading this fic. I had some writer's block, not to mention loads of homework. Hope you enjoy!

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko

Reviews:

mm---

Inu-kun—Thanks so much for reviewing!

Annaku—I was thinking? Oo Thanks for reviewing.

InuKitsuneMiko—Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Ashtonreed—Hm…I haven't figured out what to do with the characters I brought back or the ones I killed, but the story will have a happy ending so no worries. I actually have the first chapter written to my new story that I decided to start since many people wanted Inu/Kag/Hiei, myself included. It'll be out soon, I hope.

Kuramas gurl—Hm…I don't remember what I did with tenseiga, but I'll think about it.

kogasmate—Don't worry, there will be happy chapters soon.

Ice Vixen X—Here's an update!

iceprincess1185—Thanks! But don't worry, Tsuyoi won't always escape. -

Neko youki—Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you like the story. As for reviews, I like your review. Frankly, if people only typed a single number on their review I'd still be happy. (I love responses though.) Hiei/Kag has won; however, I'm in the process of writing an Inu/Kag/Hiei.

Hikari no Yume—Sorry it wasn't clear. Kagome gained the ability to read minds from her ancestral lines on her father's family. Somehow, she had inherited the unique powers of each of her ancestors. I never really elaborated on all of her powers. I guess I should have. Oops. Thanks so much for reviewing my chaps. I feel so loved. Bah, so what if my muse has deserted me; with reviewers like you guys, I can do anything! I'm glad you like the story!

Megan Consoer—So sorry for taking so long to update. Here ya go!

xFluffiesGirlx—Thanks for reviewing!

ff---

serenitygirl13—Thanks! I feel better knowing people will still read this. Just to let you know, if you're reading this, I'm working on an Inu/Kag/Hiei. I hope you'll read it when it comes out.

xxprincess-sakuraxx—I'm guessing a few more chapters until the end. I'm working on an Inu/Kag/Hiei that you might like. Thanks for reviewing!

Dark Inu Fan—I actually don't remember what I did with tenseiga, but I'll check on it.

angel of blood—It makes me happy that people like the story enough to get emotional! Thanks! Don't worry, Kags will be happy.

AnimeholicsInc—If you keep reading, everything will turn out fine.

shadow miko—Thanks for reviewing!

ally-wolf-goddess—Um…I dunno. I guess Kags is just likable. ;

Live the Evil—Thanks! I'm happy you liked the story. Huh? So confused. :shrugs: Thanks for reviewing.

CrimsonBetrayal—Thanks for reviewing! I hope you will continue to enjoy this fic.

**Chapter 14: The Best Way to Cure Sorrow…**

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome and stood, turning to Hiei. Silently he handed his precious bundle over to the apparition with a warning look. As much as he didn't want to, he knew Kagome loved the short youkai and would need him. Inuyasha made to protest, but Sesshomaru shot him a cold glare that could freeze the world. Hiei clutched Kagome to his chest, careful not to hurt her. With great speed, he raced away from the chaotic remnants of the battlefield.

Inuyasha stared longingly toward Kagome, but he knew he had lost her. His head hung in defeat as tears fell from his eyes. _'I'm sorry Kagome. Now I understand how much I hurt you.'_ Ears drooping, Inuyasha made his way to Kouga and picked him up. The wolf deserved a good burial, even if he was as annoying as hell. Inuyasha looked over at Shippou, Kirara, and Sango, who hugged Miroku to her chest. Yusuke held Kuwabara while Kurama walked beside them.

Wordlessly, Sesshomaru opened a portal and stepped through, his regal form silently beckoning the others to follow. In second, they were in Koenma's office with a sweating Reikai prince.

"Toddler, you're bringing Kuwabara back. NOW." Yusuke propped Kuwabara against a wall and leapt over the desk to seize the front of the small ruler's shirt.

"Yusuke! Let me go! I can't bring him back. Father would kill me…especially since he just found out about me reviving the ancient warriors."

"Koenma." Both Yusuke and Koenma stopped their struggles at the could voice. "You are to bring the ningen back. But only him." He added the last sentence when he saw Sango move forward. He turned to the taijiya and said with the slightest twinge of compassion. "To bring back one who has died twice is inviting misfortune. He would no longer be the same person." Sango nodded in understanding and stepped toward Koenma.

"I wish you to return me to Reikai."

Hiei took her home and tucked her in bed. He sat beside her and stroked her hair, watching as she snuggled closer to his warmth. His heart tugged when he saw tears fall even in her sleep. "Gomen ne koi. I wish I could take back everything. I should have been able to protect you." He whispered as if afraid to shatter the peaceful silence. Kagome shifted in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his waist, whispering his name as she buried her face into his thigh. He growled slightly when he remembered the tear that fell from her eyes in Tsuyoi's chambers. He would die for controlling Kagome.

Kagome jerked awake suddenly with a strangled cry. Images of her dead friends flashed through her mind. She turned to see Hiei gazing worriedly at her. "Gomen ne Hiei." Hiei pulled her into his arms and murmured into her hair.

"What are you apologizing for. I'm the one who's sorry."

"For everything I've done…for causing everyone so much pain. I'm so sorry."

Hiei growled and pulled Kagome around to face him. He saw the pain evident in her eyes, and all he wanted was to disperse that look of sadness. Lowering his head slowly, he captured her lips in a gentle kiss, running his tongue soothingly against her mouth. His hands caressed her back, making shiver dance up her spine. Claret eyes stared lovingly at her closed ones, trailing over the slight flutter of her eyelashes over her cheeks. She moaned lightly, the kiss having swept away all her previous thoughts.

The apparition reveled in his effect on her. Gazing into her eyes uncertainly, he asked, "Will you be my mate forever, koi? I won't ever allow anything to separate us again." Kagome felt her heart melt at the uncertainty in his voice.

"Hai, mate. Mochiron. (Of course.)" Kagome hugged him tightly, tilting her head to the side for him. Hiei licked her neck and then rained small kissed along the length of exposed skin. Finding the perfect spot, he allowed his fangs to sink into her soft skin. Groaning at the delightful taste, he lapped up the small droplets. He glanced up to see her half-closed eyes glowing red. A smirk formed on his lips as he thrust his hips up so she could feel his arousal pressing against her heat.

A/N: Gomen ne. :Ducks some flying objects from furious readers: There will be a lemon in the next chapter. I hope this chapter was okay, although slightly uneventful. Stay tuned to find out what Sango meant and what's going to happen to the rest of the gang. I'd estimate that this story will wrap up in a few chapters more. Afterwards, I will be posting my next fanfiction (currently only one chapter), a Inu/Kag/Hiei! Yay! I'm such a hentai. Hope to see you soon! R&R


	15. Mates Forever

A/N: So sorry for the delay. I just came back from vacation and I'm totally spent. Jet lag and all. I've been so lazy. Depending on how this chapter goes, it may or may not be the finale. I noticed that many of the other characters, like Kuwabara, Kurama, and etc, sort of fade out; I hope none of you take offense. It's a bad habit of mine to center on the few characters I choose to be the main ones. Hope you enjoy!

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko

Reviews:

---mm---

Dadadada—Thanks! Your kind words make my muse happy.

moonscout11—It's not that I don't like Kurama, but there are just so many fics with a Kag/Kur pairing. Thanks for reading!

Hikari no Yume—Yay! Someone who can relate to my pervertedness! I'm so happy. Don't worry, the lemon is coming.

InuKitsuneMiko—Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer!

Rose Fury—Thanks! Love ya.

ookami san the animelover—I feel so loved! Of course I'll read your story; I'm sure it's good. I write my fics off the top of my head too, so I don't think I'll be much help. If you want, I can offer suggestions, but I don't think my fics are actually all that great. There are so many other authors out there that are the actual writers. Me? I'm just a weird hentai looking for a way to show my ever-growing obsession with anime. It might take me a while, but I will read your fic.

Ice Vixen X—Thanks! Your devoted reviewing warms my heart and infuses my muse with new inspiration. Sorry I'm such a sucky reviewer. I am very happy that you updated though.

firedazzle16—Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you found it again.

Kuramas gurl—Bwahahaha. So my evil plotting has ensnared you in its net, has it? Never worry my pretty, the lemon shall continue.

iceprincess1185—Ah…a petty threat to slice me with a katana, eh? Well, in that case…I must counter…or run and scream! Eeep. Here's the lemon.

xFluffiesGirlx—Here's the chapter for ya! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!

---ff---

hiei's hime 2—Thanks! However short the review was, I loved it anyways!

kogas-mate—I LOVE YOU::no I'm not a crazy lunatic stalker: Your fics are AWESOME. I still can't believe you actually read my fic and review to boot! Thanks for reviewing by the way.

shadow miko—Sorry for the long delay. I've been lazy and just returned from Taiwan.

dawnstar28—Thanks for reviewing. I should be the one apologizing for my short chapters, not you for a short review.

AnimeholicsInc—Wow! Another reader who wants to hurt me in some way. I'm overjoyed that you like my story enough to threaten me with knives. Thanks for reviewing. The lemon's coming.

Dark Inu Fan—Anyone need ice with their lemonaid?

xxprincess-sakuraxx—Yippee, another fellow hentai. Thankzz!

Darksesshouluv—I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing.

aznxkagome12—Thanks! It makes me happy when people find it interesting!

**Chapter 15: Mates Forever**

"What did you say?" The incredulous toddler prince gaped at the taijiya. Never in his career had anyone asked to return to the dead.

"You heard what I said. I have made my decision. I wish to return to the world of the dead." Sango stared into Koenma's eyes with a sorrow-filled gaze. At his nod she turned to Inuyasha. "Please tell Kagome that none of this was her fault. I know she will blame herself for everything. Miroku waits for me. And Inuyasha? Watch over Kagome. She may not be your mate, but she's still your best friend and you know it."

"I know, Sango. I know. I will always love her in a way, but I realize that I must let go. I'll guard her Sango. I'll protect her for all of us." Inuyasha smiled softly for the first time in his life at someone other than Kagome. "Goodbye Sango. We'll meet again, after a good couple centuries when I'm ready to join you guys." The smug, confidant grin was back on his face again.

Sango bowed in respect to Sesshomaru and said her farewells to the rest of the occupants of the room. She nodded to Koenma. As Boton came forward to lead her away, Kirara, unnoticed until now, leaped into her masters arms and purred her decision to stay forever with her companion. After the three left the room, Shippou, also unnoticed until then, scrambled onto Inuyasha's shoulder. He had decided to stay with Kagome.

Koenma looked at Sesshomaru and gulped. His father had ordered him not to allow any more spirits to cross back into the living, but the cold youkai lord had ordered him to. _'Oh why me? My father would kill me for sure if I disobeyed him again, but Lord Sesshomaru would gladly do the same. Which is worse? Death by anger of King Enma or death by the claws of the King of Makai? Is that even a question? Father would kill me instantaneously in his anger, but Lord Sesshomaru would certainly torture me!'_ Koenma shook himself out of his thoughts and called Ayame, one of his other workers, to retrieve Kuwabara's soul. Upon hearing the young ruler's announcement into the intercom, Yusuke relaxed.

Inuyasha glanced down at the ookami youkai in his arms and sighed. What was he to do with Kouga's body? A sudden idea popped into his head and he grinned. He set the wolf down and stalked up to Koenma. "Oi, toddler, you mind putting his body at rest for me?" The hanyou grinned so his razor sharp incisors could be seen gleaming in the light.

Koenma gulped and nodded. _'Yeesh. I thought the inu brothers had nothing in common, but now I see they both hold the ability to make me do what they want. I want them out of my office. They creep me out.'_

Sesshomaru glanced at Koenma and strode out of the room. Inuyasha stalked after him, not knowing what else he could do.

WARNING: LEMON alert! Turn back or skip part if you do not wish to read. Thank you. If there are any problems, notify me immediately and I'll be glad to fix them.

Kagome's hips jerked against his when she felt the electric heat run through her as a result of his actions. Hiei grinned widely and repeated the action, thrusting his arousal against her heat. A moan tore from her throat as the familiar pool of liquid heat gathered in her abdomen. Her hands threaded through his hair and clasped his head close to her; she seized his lips in a needy kiss, probing his tongue with hers. Small gasps of anticipation escaped her in little puffs of air between kisses. In seconds, their clothes were scattered around them. Slick, hot flesh caressed as they clutched the other close. Heated arousal pressed against desire-soaked curls.

Hiei growled possessively and slid his turgid length between her folds, moving his hips up and down. With each thrust, the glistening head of his rod teased her clit. Her lips parted to release a breathy mewl of desire and frustration. Kagome's head fell back as her body jerked spasmodically with the need to feel his thick length pumping within her.

He gazed upon her luscious form and bathed in the lusty sounds emitted by her. Pre-cum dripped from his tip to mingle with her delightful juices. His cock was stone-hard and begging for release inside her slick caverns. Unable to keep up the torturous pace, Hiei grazed up against her clit once more and slammed into her pliant body, giving into her whimpered pleas and his own raging ardor.

"Ngh…Kagome, you feel so good." Hiei panted as her tight inner muscles clenched possessively around him. He rotated his hips against hers while buried to the hilt.

Kagome gasped as his movements touched deeper and deeper still. Wanton moans filled the room as she pushed her hips up to meet his and to keep him as closely joined as possible. Hiei wrapped his hands around her back to lift her hips from the bed, thereby increasing the depth with which he was embedded in her.

The grinning apparition pulled his hips back so that only his tip probed her entrance and then thrust back in. Unable to hold back anymore, he thrust into her at a quickened pace while pulling her wet heat upwards to meet his movements. The bed squeaked under the force of his thrusts as both he and his mate drowned in the sensations of their love-making. Kagome's hands fluttered to his rear as she neared her peak. She pulled him into her fully just as her orgasm erupted forcefully, causing her muscles to clench tightly around his throbbing manhood. Hiei cried out hoarsely and held their hips together as his seed rushed into her endlessly. He rotated his hips slightly and brushed against her clit, causing his mate to cry out as she experienced her second orgasm. Her tightening muscles milked him dry as he shuddered at the intense pleasure. The sweet smell of sex penetrated the air. With their bodies still connected, the two mates laid down for a short rest.

ATTENTION: Lemon has ended.

Meanwhile, a furious and somewhat wounded Tsuyoi growled in his home. The wheels in his head churned feverishly as he plotted his next move. _'They were too powerful together as a group, but alone…they were nothing. Besides, a few of their group are dead. I will not fail next time. I will have their heads on a pike and Kagome as my bride. Her power is wasted on them. Mwahahahaha!'_

A/N: Thanks for reading! There will be at least another chapter, if not two chapters. I hope this chapter was okay. You guys are my inspiration! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!


	16. Betrayed or Not

A/N: I am so very, very, very sorry for the long break between my updates. I've been bogged down with work and then my dad switched the computer room with his room, causing complete chaos on my part. Forgive me. I hope I haven't lost my readers. I'd also like to apologize for dismissing some of the characters as the story progressed.

'…' thoughts "…" speech … telepathy … Yoko

Reviews:

---mm---

HeartStar—Yay! Someone noticed my lousy attempts on bringing Kurama and Boton together! Thanks!

Chezlesea—Thanks, I'm glad you think so.

Megan Consoer—Yup yup. Okee dokee. Thanks for being a great and constant reviewer.

Ice Vixen X—Thanks. Your words are comforting. I know I tend to rush other writers to update even though my own are late. --; Gomen ne. Thanks for reviewing!

mikoonna—Do you really? I'm so happy!

Terra MB—Your wish is my command. Here's an update! Thanks so much for your enthusiastic review.

---ff--- (I just received an email that said ff had a new rule that forbids writers from answering reviews in the chapters. Please tell me this isn't true! If it is, I know there is a petition going around to stop it. Will you help?)

AnimeholicsInc—I'm pretty sure Tsuyoi will die soon, seeing as the story is nearing its end. Thanks for your support! And keep them swords away from me!

Lita—Aww shucks, you think so? Thanks! Luv ya.

InuyashaJunky—If you're referring to using the tenseiga on Miroku and Sango, I made it so that tenseiga could not revive someone who has already been brought back from the dead. In the case of Kuwabara, Sesshomaru would have no interest in him since he has no real connection to Kagome or himself.

shadow miko—The story's not quite over yet!

serenitygirl13—I know, I know, this time I took even longer. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy anyways.

aznxkagome12—Thanks for your lovely review! (Yeah, yeah, it sounds so cheesy but I do mean it.)

Dark Inu Fan—Confused. Ice? Mint leaf::shrugs: Thanks for reviewing!

Kagomente—Thanks! It does make me happy!

silverangel2071—Kagome fainted because she used up too much power in her efforts to resist Tsuyoi's hold. Her mental, emotional, and physical exhaustion overwhelmed her. Also, I didn't want Tsuyoi to die just yet. Anyways…Waaaaah! Damn it! Get away you little pb creature! Okay okay! I apologize! I'm sorry I took so long! Now you stay away ya hear! And hey! I've got a bone to pick with you Sesshyluver cause the Inu brothers are MINE! Mwahahahaha!

inukagrock121—I'm glad you like it! Why do you want to know my name? It's Gloria. What is yours? And no you are not weird. If you were, then I would be beyond weird. Oh and Tsuyoi is a spawn of Naraku that I made up. The other characters that are not from Inuyasha are from Yu Yu Hakusho.

No ones shadow—I'm rock hard? Sorry, but I'm not a guy. :mirthful look: I know what you meant, but I just couldn't resist my hentai self.

---email---

Meganconsoer—Thanks for reviewing through both email and site!

**Chapter 16: Betrayed or Not**

Inuyasha ambled along behind Sesshomaru, unsure as to where he could go now. He stared at the back of his elder brother's silvery mane and sighed. _'Aniki, why do you hate me so much. What did I do? Why did you leave me to fend for myself when mother and father died?'_ Inuyasha's amber eyes were twin pools of regret.

"What ails you Inuyasha?" Inuyasha jerked as he was pulled from his thoughts by his brother's cool tone. "For what reason to you follow me."

"Sesshomaru…what happened between us?" Had the hanyou not been carefully watching the taiyoukai, he wouldn't have caught the slight flash of guilt in the elder demon's eyes.

"You are a half breed Inuyasha and I, a full demon. You would have been a weakness I could not afford at the time. With father dead, the weight of the lands fell upon me." Sesshomaru gazed at his brother blankly and then sighed uncharacteristically. "Rejoin me in father's old castle, Inuyasha."

Had Inuyasha not been so prideful, tears would have fallen from his eyes. He realized at that moment that his brother, the ever-proud and ruthless Sesshomaru, was offering a roundabout apology. "Feh…I would have gone there with or without your invite…aniki."

Surprise showed in the youkai's eyes as he heard that last word slip from Inuyasha's lips. The hanyou had chosen to forgive him. A slight, nearly unnoticeable smile crept across the taiyoukai's lips before his face was stoic again. The two silver-haired brothers walked off together.

Kagome awoke feeling warm and safe within the arms of her mate. She turned her head and studied his sleeping visage. He had never looked as vulnerable as now. Or maybe vulnerable wasn't the right word…more like relaxed. She traced a finger over the jagan and giggled as it opened to gaze at her affectionately. Kagome leaned up and planted a gentle kiss on the upper lid.

"You shouldn't be so attached to it." Kagome started at Hiei's voice as his grip on her tightened.

"Why not?"

"Because it is evil."

Kagome looked at Hiei and then burst out laughing. Between gasps she managed to mumble, "It's not evil, Hiei. The jagan just has a mind of its own and wants more freedom. Isn't that right? Besides…it's part of you and I love all of you." After a few more minutes of cuddling, both silently agreed to get dressed and find the others.

"Soon you will know true pain, Kagome. You will feel the burn of anguish as your friends die in the same trap Naraku made so many years ago. You will be mine forever." Tsuyoi laughed to himself. Around him were several human-shaped shadows.

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! HELP!" Kagome screamed as Hiei ripped viciously at her clothing, drawing blood with each swipe. Her pained cries and the smell of her blood summoned the brothers to her side and sent them into a blind fury. Snarls filled the air as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru tore Hiei from Kagome's crying form.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Hiei!" Inuyasha snarled at the apparition, his own demon barely suppressed as violet stripes flashed on his cheeks. Hiei only smirked and remarked calmly, "Hn…I'm just having some fun with my bitch." As both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leaped at him, he suddenly vanished, leaving behind a strong scent trail. Sesshomaru snarled fro Inuyasha to watch Kagome as he swept after the betraying apparition.

"Kagome…are you okay?" Inuyasha's eyes were golden once again as his concern took over. He held her to his chest as he rocked her back and forth. Suddenly, his motions ceased and a shocked look overcame his face. "Kagome…why?" A trickle of blood fell from the corner of his lips as pain spiraled through his back from the knife she had driven there. This pain was nothing though when compared to the pain in his heart.

"You want to know why? Because I tire of you and your friends getting in my way." Inuyasha looked confused as he heard these words. "How will she feel, Inuyasha…when she learns that you couldn't tell that I am merely a puppet. How will your precious Kagome feel when I tell her you thought she killed you." Inuyasha stared in disbelief as the Kagome puppet destroyed itself, leaving behind the stench of Tsuyoi.

"No…damn it!" Inuyasha felt the poison from the blade seep through his blood. He tried to get up but couldn't at the moment. Then he grinned. It seemed that Tsuyoi hadn't done his research correctly. If he had, he would have realized that this poison was nothing compared to Sesshomaru's poison claws. Although, he had to admit that it was strong and he would be out for a while. He only hoped that Sesshomaru would figure out that the demon he chased was merely a puppet and that they were all in danger.

A/N: Please forgive me for my lateness. If you have any problems, suggestions, et cetera, please email me at Thanks to all my great reviewers! You make my days bright!


	17. Tsuyoi's Growing Web

A/N: Gomen nasai minna-san! I've been so panicked about college preparation stuff and school that I haven't had time to write a chapter. I hope I haven't lost you guys!

Reviews:

---mm---

Sexi3Kagome69ner—So sorry for the late update.

EnV—Tsuyoi made puppets that appeared to be Hiei and Kagome. The inu brothers smelled 'Kagomes' blood and rushed to her aid, not realizing both were fake. The puppet Kagome then stabbed Inu but Inu didn't die, he just got paralyzed temporarily by the poison. Sesshy went after the puppet Hiei, thinking it was the real one.

Megan Consoer—Thanks for reviewing again!

Rainstorm61879—Thanks! I know I have a tendency to rush things. -

Ice Vixen X—Yay! Someone actually understood my chapter!

HeartStar—Thankies!

Suki-sama—Thank ya!

iceprincess1185—Your welcome! I just love lemons!

AshNight—Kagome usually appears as the heroine in my tales just because she's always being put down by Kikyou in the anime so I tend to vent.

---ff---

Dark Ice Kitsune—Thanks! And sorry for the slow updates.

shadow miko—The real Hiei is with the real Kagome. Remember? They just got out of bed and are one their way to find the others. I know, I know, I should update more. Gomen ne.

Dark Inu Fan—Thanks for you loyal reviewing! Luv ya!

AnimeholicsInc— Tsuyoi made puppets that appeared to be Hiei and Kagome. The inu brothers smelled 'Kagomes' blood and rushed to her aid, not realizing both were fake. The puppet Kagome then stabbed Inu but Inu didn't die, he just got paralyzed temporarily by the poison. Sesshy went after the puppet Hiei, thinking it was the real one.

---email---

devilchick—thanks! Here's an update!

Meganconsoer—Here ya go.

**Chapter 17: Tsuyoi's Growing Web**

Sesshomaru growled angrily, red seeping into his eyes. _'How dare that apparition harm Kagome. I will tear him limb by limb.'_ Unknown to the taiyoukai, he was being led into a trap. The Hiei he chased was merely a puppet made by Tsuyoi. Sesshomaru quickly caught up to the apparition and seized him by the neck.

"What is the meaning of this. This Sesshomaru will not tolerate your presence any longer." In his anger, Sesshomaru failed to notice that thousands of tentacles were emerging from the demon's back. His hand went slack around the demon's throat as crimson showed on his white attire. Tentacles had suddenly sprouted from the puppet to pierce the taiyoukai. Sesshomaru pushed himself away and snarled with pure fury.

"Tsuyoi." Sesshomaru growled the evil demon's name. His mind worked furiously. If the Hiei he chased was merely a puppet, then was the Kagome he saw a puppet as well? A bright green whip emerged from his hand as he chuckled at the evil hanyou. "So you think to defeat this Sesshomaru with a mere puppet." The bright green light cut the air and sliced the puppet to bits, leaving the evil scent of Tsuyoi behind.

Worry began to seep through his mind. If Kagome had been a puppet, then Inuyasha was in danger. The proud taiyoukai, bloody wounds and all, sped back through the forest toward where he had left his brother and the puppet of Kagome.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Hiei were beginning to wonder where everyone was. They had checked Sesshomaru's castle and both inu brothers were absent. A sense of dread skittered up Kagome's spine. "Hiei, you should go check on Yusuke and the others. Something's not right." Hiei looked at Kagome and then agreed. He had long learned that her senses were often correct. He was hesitant to leave her alone, but she insisted and he could do nothing but follow her prompts. As Hiei disappeared, Kagome headed toward the forest. She had felt a strangely familiar presence there and wanted to check it out, but she was worried for her new-found comrades (Yusuke, etc.).

As she entered the forest, she felt another chill of apprehension. Deeper and deeper still she went until her ears picked up the low familiar sound of a growl. The clang of blades made her rush forward. She couldn't believe her eyes. Before her were Hiei and Tsuyoi fighting. _'How is that possible! Hiei just left to check on the others!'_ As if hearing her thoughts, the Hiei puppet snarled at her to get back. A voice that sounded like Hiei's resonated in her mind, telling her that he had returned because he smelled Tsuyoi. Kagome clutched her head tightly; Hiei's voice seemed to tear into her barriers and pierce her mind. Before she passed out, she saw the figure of Hiei turning into a puppet and Tsuyoi advancing on her with a victorious grin.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I'm pressed for time. Please forgive me for this confusing and crappy chapter. I may come back and redo it. I hope you guys haven't given up on me. There will be a few more chapters.


	18. Mwahahaha

A/N: I'm back…sorry again for the crappy chapters. I hope I haven't lost my reviewers…though I'm, pretty sure I did.

Reviews:

---mm---(Ahhh I lost so many reviewers. WAH. Please come back. :teary eyed:)

Hikari no Yume—I know so short. I'm sorry. I'm glad you still liked it though and that you reviewed. Luv ya.

Megan Consoer—Thanks for your constant patronage. -

Sexi3Kagome69ner—This chapter's a little longer….maybe I'll slip a random lemon at the end to make up for my slow updating and short chappies.

---ff---

shadow miko—I'm happy you like it!

ptbear—Um…ehhehe. ; They don't defeat him in this chapter…but they will later…promise.

GirlScout370—Hey Kuramas gurl. Thanks so much for finding me on ff to review. I luv you. - Sorry if it's really confusing. :happy:

YumiDarkness—Thanks for your review!

Dark Inu Fan—Hmm…I don't know either…but thanks for reviewing.

Sadness of my heart—Is that a whoa as in good story or a whoa as in bad or a whoa as in short chapter….I hope it's the first. Thanks for reviewing! Lov ya.

---email---

Meganconsoer—Thanks for your loyal reviewing both email and mm. It means a lot to me, even though the message is always the same. Thanks!

**Chapter 18: Mwahahaha**

Sesshomaru berated himself for losing control of his emotions and being blind to Tsuyoi's traps. A fury unknown to any began to build inside the proud taiyoukai. No one would escape with mocking him and hurting his family. Tossing thoughts of Tsuyoi back in his mind, the great dog demon transformed, even with his numerous wounds, and leapt into the air, striding toward his brother and Kagome in worry. He soon came upon the scent of his brother's blood.

Inuyasha grunted as the earthquake from his brother's landing shook the ground and pulled him from the poison's grasp. "Oi…you're late." Golden sunrises glared into huge, dilated red orbs. "Aniki, stop growling, you're drooling all over me." Sesshomaru's fur spiked up like a cat's as he glared down at his brother. A quiet booming bark emanated from the depths of Sesshomaru's throat, the sound a mix of worry, anger, and prideful disapproval. "I'm fine onii-chan. Tsuyoi's poison just has me a bit stunned. That wasn't Kagome, by the way. I hope she's safe wherever she is. What happened to you aniki? Your fur's stained crimson."

Sesshomaru growled lowly at his brother, telling him he was fine and that a lowly demon puppet would not harm him. Inuyasha chuckled. Another short bark rang in the hanyou's ears as his brother ordered him to climb on. He sensed something wrong. Hesitantly, Inuyasha clambered clumsily (result of the lingering but fading poison) onto his brother's back as the great inuyoukai bent down as low as he could. With a hurricane whoosh of air, Sesshomaru lifted off into the air toward the scent of Hiei. Worry creased his face as he failed to sense Kagome anywhere.

A sense of dread pounded through the apparition as he neared Genkai's, where everyone had gathered upon Kuwabara's revival from the dead. Since he was ordered to be brought back by the king of Makai, Kuwabara was not forced to go through trials set by Koenma; rather, he was brought directly back by a spirit ferry. Hiei dashed up the shrine steps, noticing how all the seals and protective barriers were gone. As he entered the doors, he noticed the number of snarling demons clawing at a bright cerulean barrier. Within the shield he saw that everyone was safe. Genkai was the one who created the barrier since the fighters were either tired from the previous battle or in Kuwabara's case, had just been revived from Reikai. Yukina hovered behind Genkai, providing the old woman with her energy in order to keep the barrier from collapsing around their ears.

Hiei snarled as his katana flashed out of its sheath and buried itself in numerous demons in quick slashes. In a matter of moments, the demons lay in pieces on the wooden floor and then disintegrated into ash. With an uncharacteristic sigh of relief, Genkai released the barrier and collapsed to the ground followed closely by Yukina, both having spent too much energy. By now, Hiei had picked up the sent of Tsuyoi all over the shrine and furious snarls were making themselves known. "Yusuke, take care of Yukina and the rest." With that, Hiei zipped back toward the place where he had left Kagome upon her insistence.

As he neared the area, he sensed the inu brothers tailing him, their auras showing much rage. He discovered the area to be empty except for the receding scent trail of his mate. Hiei followed the trail and stopped suddenly. Claret eyes flashed dangerously as the jagan opened of its own accord and released a shrill, audible shriek of pain and anger. The pure emotion and raw power of the jagan's cry tore through both physical and mental aspects of those in Ningenkai, Makai, and Reikai. Whether the one to hear was able to hear the mental scream, the result was just the same. Those who weren't strong enough were left on their knees, clutching their heads in pain. The jagan glowed malevolently as it realized that the evil demon had once again captured his mate, the only one to fully accept him. In a violent pulse, Hiei transformed into his other appearance, thousands of jagan eyes glowering maliciously on his body.

Moments later, the inu brothers landed on the scene to see a fully transformed Hiei with what appeared to be a black dragon circling around him, fading in and out of view. It seemed that even the dragon was enraged at Kagome's misfortune. Sesshomaru growled when he too picked up the scent of Tsuyoi and Kagome. Tsuyoi would not escape this time.

Kagome moaned as she clawed her way back to consciousness. Her senses awakened violently as Tsuyoi's presence seeped into her radar. With a jerk, Kagome sat up, surveying her surroundings quickly. _'Ah hell…why do I always get myself into these situations.'_ Kagome growled to herself as she noticed she was once again in a dark room of some sort that was obviously in Tsuyoi's hideout. She stood up cautiously and crept off the bed she was in. Creeping toward the door, she cautiously slipped it open and peered outside. As she was about to sneak outside, a familiar evil voice crackled through the air.

"Where are you going, my dear miko." Tsuyoi appeared close behind her, shutting the door. "We haven't had any fun yet."

A/N: So sorry for the wait. I hope this chapter is better than the last one. The story should end in a couple more chapters. Tune in next time when Hiei and the inu brothers arrive for some nice bloody action. - Thanks for your patience with me.


	19. Unexpected Events

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. Gomen nasai minna-san! My aol crashed and then my computer partially crashed. I'm so sorry for the long delay. Hope you still enjoy it though.

Reviews:

---mm---

Megan Consoer—Thanks for your loyal reviews.

PureMikoKagome69ner—Thanks! Hey, the bad guy always runs. -

Hikari no Yume—Thankies!

Kuramas gurl—Thanks! I'm happy to know you will still review even though I've been so slow on the update.

Sexi3Kagome69ner—WOW! Really? Am I your current fav auth? THANKS! That makes me happy!

---ff---

Angeltsuki—I'm not sure about the baby thing but I'll try.

Dark Inu Fan—Question? What question? Thanks so much for your review!

shadow miko—Sorry for how long it took me to update. ;

GirlScout370—Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.

---email---

Meganconsoer—Thanks again for being such a faithful reviewer.

ookami san the animelover—Thanks! Luv ya! Thanks so much for emailing me. I'm sorry for not responding but my AOL is refusing to let me click on links through my email without crashing on me. I will try to respond ASAP.

Lilaziangurl—Sorry for taking so long! Are you a new reviewer? Anyways, my AOl and computer have just been crazy lately…plus school stuff keeps building up…sorry!

**Chapter 19: Unexpected Events**

Kagome laughed bitterly at herself. She burst out in hysterical giggles, her head thrown back. '_How many times am I going to get caught by the enemy? And why the hell does the bad guy always seem to say the same thing!'_ She was pulled from her thoughts as Tsuyoi, who had closed the space between them, planted a wet kiss over Hiei's mating mark. Kagome shuddered.

"Ah, so you're finally seeing how desirable I am, hmmm my dear miko?" Tsuyoi grabbed her arms and secured them by her side while keeping her close.

Kagome felt her stomach turn in revulsion and struggled to free herself. Her squirming increased as the evil hanyou leaned down to press his lips against her mark again. A red-hot pain tore through her body as he forced some of his miasma into the mark in an attempt to erase it. The mark glowed angrily and pulsed erratically. The pain was too much to handle and Kagome fainted.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha followed Hiei as he once again raced toward Kagome's location. Although he wasn't thrilled about having to follow the apparition to Kagome, Sesshomaru had no other choice. He and Inuyasha were unable to pick up Kagome's scent. The taiyoukai gazed at the fire/ice demon in front of him with a slightly concerned look. The apparition didn't seem to be aware of the menacing black dragon curling around his body. He also didn't notice the residual scream the jagan still emitted. Sesshomaru began to seriously pity Tsuyoi. The evil hanyou would die unpleasantly indeed.

Meanwhile, Hiei's mind was spinning rapidly. He was torn between worry and anger. His mind provided him with images of a bloody Kagome and then flashed to images of tearing Tsuyoi apart. His blood called for Tsuyoi's and nothing would stop him from bathing his claws in his evil blood.

Unknown to Kagome, the room she was in was designed especially to drain her powers. Even as she began to wake again, her body was weakening. She moved lethargically away from Tsuyoi as her vision caught hold of him. Her movements were futile as he tossed her onto the bed and tied her hands to the bed post above her head. She noticed just then that Tsuyoi had stripped during the time she was unconscious. It seemed that Tsuyoi was unsuccessful in breaking the mating bond, so he decided to just rut with her and then absorb her into his body.

His disgusting hands tore off her clothing to leave her bare as the day she was born. His engorged cock lolled between them, dripping with pre-cum. An evil grin painted his face as he moved his cock to enter her. Suddenly, Tsuyoi screamed as he was thrown across the room by an unseen force. His back slammed into the wall and then he fell forward, landing on his hard shaft, causing him to howl in pain again. He straightened and glanced around the room; no one was there, and the miko didn't have enough power left to use.

He shook his head to clear it and scowled then proceeded closer to the girl again. As he stepped to the foot of the bed, he was thrown back across the room. Tsuyoi's face paled as he failed to sense anyone else's presence. He growled menacingly and attempted to move toward Kagome again, only to be tossed into the wall a third time before he even took two steps.

Kagome looked stunned as she lay tied to the bed. The few drops of power remaining in her tingled as she recognized the presence within her. She didn't know how it was possible, but it seemed that the combination of her powers and Hiei's coupled with her dire situation had caused the recently conceived fetus to grow at an alarming rate and reach three months pregnancy in merely a few hours. Her face showed her wonder. As she glanced down at her belly, she now noticed the prominent bulge in her stomach.

"Stay away from my mother!" A small, childish voice echoed in the room as he screamed at the demon. "I won't let you kill her. Daddy would be mad at me if I wasn't able to protect mommy. I would be mad at me. So you keep away from mommy!" The small voice trembled with emotion.

Tsuyoi snarled when he heard the voice. The little kitsune brat would die. Tsuyoi looked around for the miko's little kitsune and scowled when he could not spot him. "Come out you little brat. I don't know how you got the power, but I will kill you."

"What you looking for you evil hanyou? I'm right here. Besides, I can't come out right now. I'm not born yet you dimwit."

Tsuyoi ceased his search as realization dawned on him. He finally noticed the bulge in Kagome's figure and realized the power and the voice was coming from an unborn child. At that moment, the door flew open and a flaring, angry aura filled the space. Hiei and the two inu youkai had arrived.

Hiei turned back and snarled at the two inu. "Stay there. I will take care of him. Her body is not for you to see." The inu brothers nodded grudgingly and retreated for the moment, trusting the apparition.

"If you do not kill him within ten minutest, I will enter with or without your consent" Sesshomaru stated coldly as Hiei shut the door with a respectful nod.

From within his rage, a feeling of surprise slipped through as he saw the strange barrier surrounding Kagome. It was not her power, yet it resembled hers. Without further contemplation, Hiei turned to Tsuyoi.

The jagan flared as it rushed forth and seized Tsuyoi's mind in its hold. The hanyou screamed out as a pain like a thousand nails driven into him thundered through his body. The jagan was happily allowing Tsuyoi to mentally feel the pain of having his limbs torn off, his skin peeled, and his raw muscles pierced with poisoned daggers. Unlike in reality, Tsuyoi was not allowed to slip into unconsciousness. Hiei stopped the pain emitted by the jagan and approached him with his sword drawn. He slashed him repeatedly while keeping him alive. Tsuyoi's blood flooded to the floor, painting it like a crimson carpet.

Tsuyoi lifted his head to look toward Kagome with hate. As he did so, Hiei snarled and released the impatiently waiting dragon. The black creature sped toward him, jaws opened wide. Hiei was graced with Tsuyoi's terrified visage as the dragon hurtled toward him and consumed him whole, leaving not even ashes. Hiei grinned malevolently and swung his sword slightly to shake off the blood coating it.

He turned to Kagome and noticed that the barrier had vanished. Nonetheless, he walked toward her cautiously. "Kagome?" Kagome's eyes focused on him and she smiled. He untied her hands and gathered her into a tight hug, not noticing the change in her belly.

"Daddy, I'm happy too, but you're squashing me." The small voice caressed Hiei's ears in an almost admonishing tone.

Hiei's head snapped up and alert as he glared around the room to find the source. He looked back down when Kagome gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened as a shocked look swallowed his face.

A/N: Thanks everyone. There should be at least one more chapter. Tune in next time to meet the baby! Maybe I'll even slip in a parting lemon in the last chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them. I realize my writing is a bit confusing, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway.


	20. Kiseki

A/N: Konnichiwa minna-san! To all the confused people out there, the baby is not the one that Hiei accidentally killed. He was conceived only recently and was spurred by the mix of their powers as well as the dire situation to grow rapidly, thereby explaining Kagome's sudden big belly. Also, the baby is not born yet. Tsuyoi thought it was Shippou since he was unaware of the baby within Kagome. Yes I know the baby was only just conceived and can now speak, but it's my story and that's how I want it. I hope this clears any misconceptions. To all my reviewers, especially my constant ones (You know who you are): THANKS A MILLION! LOVE YA!

Reviews:

--mm--

Kuramas gurl—Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I'm sad to say this is the last chapter. Although I loved writing it, my inspiration for it has dwindled, and the story line is faltering so I ended it.

PureMikoKagome69ner—Sorry, sorry. I hope you'll read my stories in the future. If you do, I'll try to update faster.

Rainstorm61879—Yup. He will be a handful. Thanks for your review!

Ashtonreed—Sorry, not a girl baby, but maybe in one of my future fics…

MistressofDragons—:rubs the back of my head: Eh…I hope you aren't disappointed that this is the last chapter.

going-SuperNova—Sorry, but this is the last chapter. I think my muse for this story croaked, so I decided to end it while it was still okay. Thanks! I hope to see you reviewing in the future.

--ff--

dark-demonic-angel—Hehehe. I agree, but then that gives the guys a chance to rescue her. Um. The baby can talk because he is a special baby that has both Hiei's and Kagome's powers, as well as a little something extra.

Yue—Umm…I'm sorry it was confusing, but if you haven't read the A/N, then read it. It's important.

Anonymous—I'm sorry to disappoint, but there will be no further chapters unless you guys want me to write an epilogue. If I end up writing an epilogue, then I'll include a bit with Koenma.

GirlScout370—What's your name on mediaminer? Thanks for reviewing!

Dragon of the Silver Flame—Thanks for your review!

Lit—Really? That makes me so happy. But there are so many better authors out there.

shadow miko—Here you are. Sorry again for the lateness.

Dark Inu Fan—Hehehe. Enjoy.

MysticalElf—Here's more for ya.

Angeltsuki—Sorry, not a girl, but he is born in this chapter.

Kage-Kit—Update…here ya go.

KagHieiluver—Baby…baby…Hiei's baby would just be too cute. -

--email--

Meganconsoer—Hope you enjoy.

AnimeholicsInc—Thanks for sending me a private message. Just so you know, New Power ended a long time ago, but if you really want me to I can try to restart it, maybe. Thanks!

**Chapter 20: Kiseki**

Hiei gazed at her rounded belly in wonder. She was certainly not yet with child when he last checked. It was too early for her belly to be so large; actually, it was impossible. They had mated not that long ago, and from what he was sensing from her now, the baby was close to being born. He couldn't deny the little voice he'd heard speaking to him. "Kagome…how is this possible?"

Kagome offered him a smile. "I'm not sure koishii, but I think the combination of our powers created an even greater power within our child which allowed him to accelerate his growth process in order to protect me. I'd say he's about three months along right now. I don't know about demon pregnancies, but I'd guess that he'll be born much sooner than the nine months it takes a human or even the regular number of months for a demon child."

"If he is three months along, then he'll be born within the next two months." Hiei still held a shocked look on his face as he stroked his mate's belly tenderly.

"Kaa-san, I'm tired now so I'm gonna go back to sleep." The small voice drifted through the room before the baby's aura tucked itself back into Kagome. Kagome felt a warm feeling envelope her in a caress before her baby's aura curled back into a dormant state. The apparition was unable to stop gaping at his mate. The moment was shattered as Inuyasha came barging into the room.

"Where's Tsuyoi?" Looking around, Inuyasha noticed that the evil demon was gone. "Aniki, why'd you tell the half-pint that we'd wait a ten minutes? I wanted a piece of Tsuyoi too." The hanyou glanced around until his eyes finally landed on Kagome's naked form wrapped in Hiei's arms. A blush stole across his face as he saw her bare legs and shoulders. Hiei's warning growl pierced Inuyasha's mental haze and forced him to jerk his head away quickly with a rough woof of apology in demon language. Sesshomaru grinned inwardly at his brother as he saw the exchange and noticed the increased maturity of his otouto. Hiei growled his own acknowledgement and slipped off his shirt without revealing his mate. Draping the cloth around her form, he pulled her from close. A satisfied smirk tilted his lips up slightly as he thought of his baby growing within his mate.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow at Kagome as he scented her pregnancy. A look of curiosity and confusion flashed across his face. Kagome smiled and then explained once again that she was pregnant with Hiei's child and that the boy would be born in two months. (Go back to second paragraph if further explaining is needed.) Inuyasha looked surprised. After the initial shock, bother brothers accepted their miko's words and wished her baby well.

Sesshomaru sent Kagome a hidden smile as he turned and led his brother home. Glancing back, Inuyasha called to Kagome, "I will always hold you close to my heart, Kagome. Thanks for all you've done for me." With a wave, Inuyasha allowed a boyish smile to grace his face for the first time since his mother's death. Inuyasha picked up his pace and caught up with his brother. For the first time since childhood, Inuyasha turned his face up to his aniki and allowed admiration and brotherly love to shine from his eyes. A warmth spread through the taiyoukai's golden eyes as he returned his otouto's feelings and placed an arm around his shoulders. He would not allow harm to come to his brother again. He would not allow his pride and prejudice get in the way again.

Before the two reunited inu brothers left, Kagome shouted, "Aniki, Inu-kun, come back in about two months. Come meet your nephew." Both inu's waved in response and took off. Kagome turned to her mate and grinned. "Koishii…can we go home now?"

Hiei let a genuine smile light his face as he scooped her into his arms and took off for his home. On the way, the apparition opened a mental link with Kurama and let him know everyone was safe.

The end.

Just kidding!

---Two months later---

Hiei snarled as the good reikai doctor approached Kagome's propped up legs. His demon was raging to protect his mate and keep all males away. His mind was in chaos as yet another scream tore through his mate's throat.

"HIEI! JUST LET THE DAMNED DOCTOR LOOK AT ME!" Kagome screeched at her mate as another pain ripped through her abdomen. Her hands were clenched into fists as she felt Kiseki, her little miracle, struggling to come out and greet the world. Hiei finally relented reluctantly and drifted back to his mate's side with a last glare at the doctor. The baby had decided to come out feet first and was unable to come out easily. The doctor of reikai quickly told her to push again with as much force as she could. With a pop, the baby finally came out; however, it did not cry.

Kagome's eyes began to tear up as she heard the silence. Her hand clenched Hiei's. The doctor quickly cleaned off the fluids and turned the baby upside-down and spanked it lightly. In loud complaint, Kiseki wailed. A sigh of relief left the miko as she heard her baby's cry. She flopped back onto the bed, Hiei's hand still clutched to her chest. The reikai doctor approached cautiously and handed Kagome her child.

Small red eyes opened and gazed at her. Wait…rephrase. Two small red eyes and a little purple one gazed at her. Kagome and Hiei looked at their child in surprise. Kiseki was born with a jagan. Kiseki gurgled at his parents. He was hungry. Hiei glared at the doctor, sending the medic scurrying out the door. Once he left, Kagome opened her shirt and brought Kiseki to her nipple. Small lips seized the offered meal and began to suckle. As she fed her son, Kagome continued to study his features. Black hair adorned his head and small, miniature claws topped his fingers. He looked like a little copy of Hiei, except his eyes held a warmth and light that was inherited from Kagome. His features were also softer.

As Hiei watched Kiseki eat, he was filled with a sense of happiness. This was his family. Suddenly, an image of a certain kit popped into his head. "I'll be right back, koi. I need to get something." Kagome nodded, while putting her clothes back on and wrapping Kiseki in a blanket. He'd finished feeding.

Hiei exited the room to see an extremely impatient taiyoukai and hanyou. "Hn. Go on in." Hiei turned away from them to go down to the other waiting room where he knew a little kitsune was waiting. Shippou didn't notice him as he kneeled down in front of him. "Kit. Your mother is fine. Come with me." Shippou hesitated. "What's the problem?"

"But momma has a real son now…she won't want me anymore." Shippou sniffled as tears welled in his big, round, green eyes.

Hiei knelt down and picked the kit up. "You will always be Kagome's first child…just as you will be my first child, kit." Hiei nuzzled Shippou. More tears came to Shippou's eyes. "Now what's the matter?"

"Arigatou Hiei…otou-san. (Thank you Hiei…father.) I finally have a family again." Shippou smiled widely and hugged Hiei who returned the foreign gesture slowly. "Come on papa, let's go meet my otouto."

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had just walked into the room when they found themselves unable to move. A purple glow trapped their bodies in place. Kagome looked up when they entered and smiled. "Aniki, Inu-kun. Why are you just standing there like that? Come and meet your nephew." Unnoticed by Kagome, Kiseki, with the help of his jagan, had immobilized his uncles. Kiseki looked at his mother and gauged her reaction, trying to decide if these males could come near her while his daddy was away. He tried to see if they were a threat.

Sesshomaru raised amber eyes at the child. His eyes were filled with pride. With a growl only heard by the demons, Sesshomaru assured the child that he was not going to harm Kagome. Kiseki, after hearing the demon's declaration and seeing his mother's interaction with the two, decided to let them free from his hold. He reached his aura out to bond with the two inu and familiarize himself with them. The word uncle drifted through the mental link he opened with them as he smiled a toothless smile.

Kagome glanced down when she noticed her baby wriggling in her arms. She smiled as she saw him reach his arms toward his uncles. Amazement filled her at how different a demon child was from a human child. Kiseki's actions seemed like those of a baby that was a few years old, minus the speaking abilities. However, that problem he compensated with use of the jagan.

Sesshomaru stepped forward smoothly as soon as he was able. Reaching his arms out, he took the baby into his arms. Sniffing his scent, he was shocked. "Imouto, do you realize that your child is a full demon?" Kagome nodded; she had known when she noticed the pointed ears. Besides, she had a suspicion before the child was born since he was able to progress so quickly. "Not only that, but did you know that he also carries the same element of purity in his scent as you do?" Kagome tilted her head in confusion and shock. That wasn't possible, was it? She gazed in wonder at her child. Maybe it was possible. He was indeed a little miracle. Kagome let out a small giggle as a bubbling happiness filled her.

She smiled widely as the door opened to reveal Shippou in Hiei's arms. Opening her arms, she received Shippou's hug. Hiei stepped behind her and pulled her into a hug. Meanwhile, Inuyasha smiled genuinely at the sight before him. A complete and happy family. The taiyoukai passed the baby back to Kagome as Shippou nestled on her shoulder, peering over to play with the baby who had immediately bonded with the kit.

Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru and smiled to himself. He too had family now. Besides, Kagome and her little family were his family too, and he's be damned if he let anything happen to them. As he was caught in his thoughts, he never sensed the two jagan-users peering into his mind. Slowly, without their notice, Kiseki had gently persuaded Kagome's subconscious to move toward the inu hanyou.

"SHIT!" Inuyasha cursed as he felt something tug on his hair. Kiseki had grabbed a handful of his uncle's silver hair and pulled with a little giggle. The small miko/youkai/who knows what smiled at Inuyasha, making him feel a warm glow build in his heart. Yes. He would protect them with all he was worth.

Kagome chuckled. Yep, she had a feeling her little son would be a handful when he grew up. Giving both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha a one-armed hug, Kagome turned to her mate with love shining in her eyes. "Koishii…lets go home.

THE END.

SHOULD I WRITE AN EPILOGUE or is this fine?

If I get over ten reviews from mediaminer and ten from fanfiction saying that they want an epilogue, then I'll write one.

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and especially to my reviewers! You guys kept me going. I hope this ending wasn't too crappy. Luv ya! To all my future reviewers: I WILL be reading them. They make me happy and keep up inspiration for other fics. I will clarify any unclear parts to the fic if anyone has questions. Sorry if the ending was a bit disappointing. THANKS! Oh, and sorry, but no parting lemon. Ciao! Sayonara! Bye!


	21. Epilogue

A/N: Hello everyone. I realize I lied, and I'm writing an epilogue even though I didn't receive ten requests from ff and ten from mm. A number of people wanted to see one, so I decided to make one. Thanks for your patience and reviews! Love you all! Please come join me for any future stories. ALSO, new reviewers, please keep reviewing!

Review Responses:

---mm---

Gishi, dadada, PureMikoKagome69ner, ashtonreed, Megan Consoer, Kuramas gurl—Thanks for your comments. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. I know there aren't ten requests for an epilogue on mm but I'm gonna put one out anyways. - Thanks to all my reviewers and especially to all those who have stayed with me throughout the story. THANKS for not giving up on me. I wasn't planning on a sequel, but I might if enough want one. If I do though, it will take some time to get it together since I'm working on two other fics right now.

---ff---

KagHieiLuver, Lady dragon kitsune, yue no rei, angeltsuki, CAB, shadow miko, Dark Inu Fan, MysticalElf, kaghiei4ever, HieiLover177, Lita, Kuramas gurl—Thanks so much for reviewing! I believe there are ten requests for an epilogue on ff, so here it is. I love you guys. Your reviews keep me writing. Special thanks to those who have stayed with me through out the story…you know who you are.

**Chapter 21: Epilogue**

Koenma was ready to tear out his hair, if the little pipsqueak wasn't doing such a good job for him. He was miserable. Absolutely miserable. A grimace graced his teenage form as he tried to pull the squirming child off of his head where it was gnawing and pulling on his hair. Koenma could tell when he glance up at the two-year-old's face that he was laughing at him. The untrained jagan on the little boy's head peered around the room before landing back on Koenma. It flared a brilliant purple before a faintly visible stream of violet power connected to Koenma's mind and let loose the child's gleeful mental laugh.

The young prince of Reikai groaned and gave up on his efforts to detach the demon child from his head. Why was he in this situation, you ask? Well…good ol' Koenma was Kiseki's convenient babysitter. Kagome and Hiei were off to have a little time for themselves and left Kiseki in the capable hands of Koenma…after a few threats of course. Finally fed up with the tyke, who actually was the same height as him when he was in baby form, Koenma forcibly yanked the child from him. Not paying attention, he had grabbed his arm too tightly. Not only that, but Koenma had caught the child off guard. Kiseki went flying through the air from the force of the spirit prince's yank.

Koenma's eyes widened as he tried to reach and grab the child. His attempt was unsuccessful and he cursed his luck when the door opened to reveal none other than the stoic taiyoukai. Shock flashed across his face as he caught his nephew. "Koenma…tell me, why was my nephew flying across the room." Sesshomaru's tough image was disrupted by the two-year-old cradled protectively to his chest. Kiseki, though a demon, was still a child and was currently sniffling while clinging to his uncle's white robes. To say the taiyoukai was unhappy or angry was an understatement.

The spirit prince leapt from his position behind his desk and fell to his knees before the raging taiyoukai. Though Sesshomaru's face was void of emotion, his eyes spoke of great torture to be inflicted on the culprit. Koenma glanced up and paled when he saw the light bruise decorating Kiseki's wrist where he had grabbed him too tightly.

Sesshomaru turned from Koenma and set his nephew on his feet. "Kiseki. Look at me. Why are you crying?" A soft look entered his eyes. He reached out his hand and grasped the small boy's wrists in his own. When he saw the further watering eyes, he was confused.

"Uncle Sesshy, my wrist hurts. Where's onii-chan? Shippou onii-chan always makes the hurt go away when mama and papa aren't here." Sesshomaru released his arms and examined each one to see which was hurt. A dark look entered his eyes when he was the darkening bruise in the shape of a hand. He lifted thunderous eyes to Koenma.

"Go outside for a little bit, Kiseki. I have something to discuss with Koenma." Kiseki glanced up at the two adults and backed toward the door and then stopped.

"Uncle Fluffy…it wasn't Koenma's fault. I…I was being bad. Don't hurt him" Small doe-eyed crimson orbs gazed up at Sesshomaru. The look of admiration shining beneath the pleading made the taiyoukai's heart melt into a puddle.

"If you so wish, Kiseki." Sesshomaru turned away from Koenma and picked up Kiseki. The two left Koenma's office. The spirit prince sighed in relief. He would have laughed at the tenderness the renowned emotionless taiyoukai had shown to his nephew if he hadn't been in such a dire situation. He knew that the only thing that had saved him from being a pile of green acid was Kiseki's request. _'I guess the little guy's not that bad.'_ Koenma smiled and then returned to his seat. All he hoped for now was that Hiei, and even more so Kagome, never found out. Though the taiyoukai was scary and Hiei was brutal, Kagome would be the most terrifying of them all if her babies were hurt. Koenma sighed. He got off easy seeing as Shippou and Inuyasha would have wanted a piece of him too...and considering how close Kurama was to Hiei, he might also…not to mention Yusuke who had gotten protective of all little babies since Keiko got pregnant. Koenma shuddered. Yes, Kiseki wasn't so bad after all.

-------------------Some Years Later------------------------------------------------------

"And they lived happily ever after." Shippou sat with his three younger siblings reading them one of the children's tales from Kagome's time. Emerald eyes gazed lovingly at his two brothers and one sister. Kiseki (miracle) and Kiba (fang) were grinning at each other as they recalled the prince in the tale slaying the dragon. Kira (?) gazed dreamily at her eldest brother as she recounted the happy marriage at the end.

Kiseki was like a little version of his father, complete with a little jagan and gravity-defying hair. Kiba, on the other hand, resembled Kagome more. He had wavy hair that was tied back in a low ponytail. Like his mother, Kiba's eyes flashed with his emotions. Kira was the mixed child. Though her eyes were crimson, they sometimes flashed with hints of other colors. Her hair fell in waves like Kagome's but her ears were pointed like her brothers' and father's, unlike the human appearing ears of her mother.

Kagome and Hiei snuggled on a couch not far from the little ones. A smile spread on her face as she felt happiness course through her. "Koishii…thank you…for giving me everything I've ever wanted."

Hiei gazed lovingly at his children and then at his wife. "It is I who should thank you, my mate. You are the answer to all my dreams, fears, and uncertainties. We will be together forever koishii. I will never let you go…never."

The curtains slowly close to this scene as Kagome and Hiei's auras intertwine. Somewhere to the west Sesshomaru and Inuyasha live together happily as brothers. Somewhere in reikai Miroku continues to fondle Sango and snag rides from Kirara. And sometime in the future, each child will have his day and grow strong to protect their loved ones just as their parents, uncles, and friends did in the past.

OWARITHE END

A/N: Okay, this is literally the end, unless I decide to make a sequel. Some of you wanted to have a sequel written, so I'll think about it. Thanks for your patronage. I love you all! Join me next time or join me in _When Times Collide_. Thanks! NEW READERS: I hope you'll still review even though this fic is done. I do still read every one of them. They keep me chugging along. Byez.


End file.
